The Rescued Espeon
by MegaTJ
Summary: An Umbreon saves an Espeon, whom falls in love with him. Like my other story, this one is rated for injuries.
1. Chapter 1 Diamond's POV

**Hey me again, but this time with a story of an Espeon (Diamond), and an Umbreon (Shade). Every two chapters are about the same thing, but with the other's P.O.V. Enjoy.**

**Disclamor: If you have read my other story you would know that I hate doing this, but it has to be done. I don't own Pokemon, just my characters.**

The Earthquake

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my hollowed out giant stump, to the sound of the world falling down around me. I didn't know what was happening, so I panicked. I darted out of my home and through the forrest dodging branches and other things falling from the sky. It was barely dawn and it was hard to see. I almost ran into a downed tree and three rocks. I finally made it to the clearing. I thought I was far enough into the clearing to be safe. I was wrong. I turned around to the sound of a loud crack. The tallest tree in the whole forrest was falling and I was right under it. I wasn't strong enough to use Psychic to keep it from falling on me. I tried to move, but my feet were stiff from fear and I couldn't move. I stared at the tree coming closer. It was maybe ten feet above me when something grabbed me by my neck skin and whisked me away to the far end of the clearing. It didn't stop there, it carried me into the forrest dodging rocks and other things. I couldn't see what was carrying me, because of where it had grabbed me. We were almost to a stream when a tree fell in front of us. Whatever had grabbed me jumped on the downed tree and flew over the stream. Half-way over everything went black and I fainted.

When I came to, I was in a dark cave. The earthquake was over and I sighed in relief. I felt like I fell off of a cliff, my body was completely sore. There were a pile of berries in front of where I awoke. There were a few Sitrus berries, a few Oran berries, and a Persim berry. Whatever Pokemon rescued me certainly knows what the effects of an earthquake are. I ate two Sitrus berries and an Oran berry to help the soreness. When I felt like I could walk again I went out of the cave.

The sun was bright, so I looked around for my savior. He or she was no where around the mouth, so I decided to check on top of the over hang. When I finally managed to climb up there, despite my still sore body, I saw that the cave was a hole in a big hill. At the peak was a Pokemon about my size. It was obviously an Umbreon. It was facing the sun, and its fur swayed slightly in the breeze. When I moved to get a closer look at its face, I stepped on a twig, making it snap. The Umbreon's ear twitched and it turned around calmly. It was love at first sight. His infinite black velvet fur glistened in the sun and his golden rings glowed against the black, standing out beautifully. His green eyes were staring in to mine as if they were an endless tunnel.

"Ah, you're awake", he said snapping me out of my trance. I was so transfixed on his eyes, that I didn't notice the red bandana tied around his neck, which told me he was part of the Red Rescue Brigade.

"How do you feel", he asked, circling me to see if I was injured.

"I'm a little sore, but a lot better now that you're here", I said, dreamily. My paw hit my forehead, after I had realized what I had said. His expression or mood didn't change, so I thought maybe he didn't hear me.

"Do you think you can walk for a few hours", he asked. I was still pretty sore, but I wanted to show him that I was tough, so I nodded.

"Good, if we go now we should make it to the R.R.B. camp before dark", he said. He walked over to the top of the over hang to the cave and waved a paw to follow. I followed, not wanting to let him out of my sight.

I followed him for a few minutes trying to think of a way to start a conversation with him.

"So, uh, I'm Diamond", I tried. It worked he stopped walking and turned around.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shade", he said and held out a paw. I shook it, not wanting to let go.

"Umm, Diamond, can I have my paw back", Shade said, once again bringing me back to reality. I realized that I had been holding his paw for about 30 seconds. I eased my death grip and let his paw go.

"Sorry", I apologized, with an embarrassed smile.

He turned back around and started on.

"That was an impressive jump earlier", I said trying to keep conversation.

"You were awake for that, I thought you passed out as soon as I grabbed you", he replied.

"Actually it was in the middle of the jump", I confessed.

"Really, you're braver than you look", he said. I blushed, happy that I was behind him, where he couldn't see.

The conversation ended there, leaving me disappointed. I followed him through a sea of fallen trees, the earthquake did more damage than I thought. There weren't many Pokemon out, just a few hiding in the rumble, and some flying to new homes.

An hour later we were walking over some hard rocks. My feet ached, and I was just about to ask Shade if we could rest, when he stopped abruptly. I looked over his shoulder and saw a lonely Pichu. It was crying. Shade walked up to it.

"Are you okay", he asked calmly.

"No, I miss my mommy", the Pichu cried.

"It's okay little one, I'll help you find her", he said trying to calm it down.

"Really", the Pichu sniffed.

"Of course", Shade said.

"Thank you, thank you", the Pichu exclaimed hopping up and down.

"When did you see her last", Shade asked the Pichu.

"Just before the ground started to shake", he replied.

"Okay, we'll find her, uh", he said trying to get it to introduce itself.

"Thunder", he said introducing itself.

"Well, Thunder, it's nice to meet you, I'm Shade, and this is Diamond", Shade said introducing us.

"Are you helping her find her mommy too", Thunder asked curiously. I giggled he was very young, and full of questions.

"No, she's following me to the Red Rescue Brigade camp", he said.

"What's that", Thunder asked.

"You'll have to see when we get there", Shade replied.

"I thought you were going to help me find mommy", Thunder said.

"I am. We'll look for her on the way there and if we don't find her when we get there, my friend, will fly up high to look for her", Shade said. He obviously was a pro at this.

"Okay let's go", Thunder said excitedly.

"Why don't you get on my back and you can ride on me until we get there", he said. Thunder climbed on Shade's back and we continued on.

A few hours of walking can really hurt your feet, especially if it's your turn to carry Thunder. The sun was beginning to set and I could smell the faint aroma of smoke.

Shade said it was the Red Rescue Brigade's campfires. He was now carrying little Thunder who was fast asleep. He led me to some bushes and beyond them was a big mass of Pokemon.

We finally made it to the R.R.B. camp.

**Wow exciting already and its the first chapter. If you like this then you'll love my next chapter, and my other story.**


	2. Chapter 1 Shade's POV

**Okay it's time for Shade's point of view.**

**Disclaimor: Aww come on.**

The Earthquake

**Shade's P.O.V.**

Old Lan had predicted the earthquake the night before. My team of four headed to the forrest and started doing an early evacuation. Wind and Breeze took flight to reach the nest of the many Swellows and other Flying Pokemon who lived in the trees. Leafeon and I started to wake up the Pokemon that lived on the ground. We worked for two hours until the crack of dawn. Wind and Breeze came down to tell us that they had evacuated all the Pokemon in the trees.

The earthquake hit sooner than Old Lan had predicted. My team and I were caught off guard. Being the leader, I told everyone to split up and evacuate the local Pokemon, we would regroup at the camp. I started to the clearing, dodging the debris and leading a Rattata to safety. The clearing was not far now and I saw the biggest tree in the forrest start to fall. An Espeon was underneath it. She was apparently paralyzed with fear.

"Get on my back", I told the Rattata. She did what I told her. I sped up as fast as I could. The tree was ten feet above her. I made it to her and without slowing down, grabbed the skin behind her neck. I kept running at full speed. I knew of one safe spot, a cave. We were halfway to the cave and were about to cross a stream, when a tree fell in front of us. Without hesitation, I jumped on the tree and with all my strength, jumped over the ten-foot stream. I landed on the other side and kept running. Six minutes later, we arrived at the cave. Once inside, the Rattata hopped off my back and I set the Espeon down. She was out cold, she probably passed out when I snatched her from under the tree.

"Will she be okay", the Rattata asked.

"She'll be fine", I said.

"By the way I'm Opal", she said, holding out her paw.

"I'm Shade", I replied holding shaking her paw.

"Shade? That's a very common name for an Umbreon", Opal said.

"I know", I said.

The earthquake lasted only three more minutes.

When it ended, Opal thanked me and left to look for another shelter. I was free to look for berries for the Espeon. I managed to find a few Sitrus berries, a few Oran berries, and a Persim berry. What I needed was a Cheri berry, she could wake up still paralyzed. I couldn't find one, if she was still paralyzed, I could just carry her. I piled the berries in front of her and climbed the hill where the cave was located. I stopped at the peak, sat down, closed my eyes and thought. I wondered how the rest of my team was doing. We were the top rescue apprentice team in the R.R.B., so I wasn't really worried about them. By this time the sun was in my face, I would have preferred it to be the moon, but one has to make do with what he or she is faced against.

I heard a snap. My ear twitched and my eyes opened. I turned to face the Espeon. I looked into her violet eyes to see if the berries had a negative effect on her.

It took me only a split second and I knew that she was okay.

"Ah, you're awake", I said.

She flinched, I must have waken her from a daydream. I started to circle her looking for visible injuries. I didn't see any.

"How do you feel", I asked her.

"I'm a little sore, but a lot better now that you're here", she said.

Upon hearing this, I forced myself not to blush and remained calm. She hit her head with her paw apparently embarrassing herself.

"Do you think you can walk for a few hours", I said. The walk back to camp would be a long one. She nodded.

"Good, if we go now we should make it to the R.R.B. camp before dark", I said. I walked to the the over hang of the cave and waved a paw to follow and she did without hesitation.

She followed me into the forrest. After a few minutes, she spoke up.

"So, uh, I'm Diamond", she said. I stopped. I couldn't believe that I hadn't introduced myself. I turned around.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shade", I said. I held out my paw. She shook it immediately. After she shook it she still wouldn't let it go. 30 seconds later I had to say something.

"Umm, Diamond, can I have my paw back", I said. Once again, I brought her back to the real world.

"Sorry", she apologize, with an embarrassed smile. I turned back around and started on again.

"That was an impressive jump earlier", she said trying to keep up the conversation.

"You were awake for that, I thought you passed out as soon as I grabbed you", I replied.

"Actually it was in the middle of the jump", she confessed.

"Really, you're braver than you look", I complimented.

I didn't want to keep up conversation, I needed all the energy I could muster.

The earthquake was worse than I thought. Most of the trees had fallen and there were few Pokemon. The Pokemon that were out, were looking for new homes. I really felt bad for them.

An hour later, we found ourselves walking on some rough rocks. Being a Red Rescuer, I was used to it, but I couldn't imagine what Diamond was going through.

I stopped at the sight of a crying Pichu. I walked up to it.

"Are you okay", I asked calmly.

"No, I miss my mommy", the Pichu cried.

"It's okay little one, I'll help you find her", I said. I wanted it to calm down.

"Really", the Pichu sniffed.

"Of course", I replied.

"Thank you, thank you", the Pichu shouted, hopping up and down.

"When did you see her last", I asked him.

"Just before the ground started to shake", he replied.

"Okay, we'll find her, uh", I said, not knowing his name.

"Thunder", he said introducing itself.

"Well, Thunder, it's nice to meet you, I'm Shade, and this is Diamond", I said introducing Diamond and myself.

"Are you helping her find her mommy too", Thunder asked curiously. I heard Diamond giggle when he said that.

"No, she's following me to the Red Rescue Brigade camp", I said.

"What's that", Thunder asked.

"You'll have to see when we get there", I replied.

"I thought you were going to help me find mommy", Thunder said.

"I am. We'll look for her on the way there and if we don't find her when we get there, my friend, will fly up high to look for her", I answered. I knew how to handle a situation like this.

"Okay let's go", Thunder said excitedly.

"Why don't you get on my back and you can ride on me until we get there", I said. Thunder climbed on my back and we continued on.

Two hours later Thunder started to get heavy and I asked Diamond if she could carry him and she said she would. One hour later, I could tell that her feet were hurting and took Thunder back. He fell asleep soon after. I hope the R.R.B. and I could find his mother. I just hoped.

I started to smell smoke and told Diamond that we were at the camp. I moved some bushes to reveal the big group of Pokemon.

We were finally there.

**Well, there you have it ** **Shade's P.O.V. Hope you like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 2 Diamond's POV

**Hope you're liking the story so far.**

**Disclaimor: Again?**

Red Rescue Brigade Camp

** Diamond's P.O.V.**

Shade led us into the camp. I saw many different Pokemon with red bandanas, and some with blue, indicating they were from the Blue Rescue Brigade. Most of the Pokemon were bandaging and helping the wounded. We came upon a small cave with an odd looking canopy in front. "Shade" was scratched in the top. He led me in and placed Thunder on a big, flat rock covered with leaves and moss.

"I hope it doesn't get too cold tonight, I didn't see Spark or Spice on the way in", Shade said. His rings were glowing brighter, because of nightfall.

A Duskull entered.

"E., we need help with the night search", he said. _"E." that's an unusual initial for someone whose name started with "S", _I thought.

"Alright, Cloud, I'll be there in a second. Has the rest of my team come back yet", Shade replied.

"I haven't seen them and there hasn't been any talk of them being at the camp", Cloud said. At this Shade was silent, nor did he move for a few minutes. I sensed he was nervous. Cloud left and it was just the three of us alone.

Shade started to leave too, and I wanted to ask him some questions, but I was too tired and I was too sore too chase after him. I hopped on the rock beside Thunder, and fell right to sleep. During the night I woke up, freezing. I thought about poor Thunder and how he must have felt. So I curled around him to keep him warm. I tried my best to go back to sleep.

The next morning, my eyes opened to the sight of a Pikachu placing a bowl-shaped stone in the coals of a low fire. There was a sweet smell in the cave.

"You're awake, I thought you'd never wake up", she said, after she looked up. I looked around for Thunder, who was no longer in the cave.

"Where's Thunder and Shade", I asked, standing up.

"Thunder left to go explore a few hours ago and I'm not sure where Shade is", she said. She picked the stone up and placed it on the far end of the rock.

"I'm Diamond", I said.

"I'm Circuit, nice to meet you Diamond", she said.

"What's that stuff in the stone", I asked.

"It's a mixture of berries and water. When it's heated it gives off a smell that helps keep Pokemon calm after a disaster. I think it's what the humans call "aroma therapy", Circuit replied.

"Oh, well I had better go find Shade and Thunder", I said.

"Okay, goodbye", she said waving.

The camp was less crowded now, most of the injured were gone. _This place is huge, how am I going to find them, _I thought.

"Diamond! Diamond", I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to face little Thunder, who was running towards me at full speed. He tackled me excited that I was finally awake.

"Okay, okay Thunder take it easy", I laughed.

"Sorry", he said looking up at me.

"It's okay, do you know where Shade is", I asked him.

"Umm, I think he's resting on the cliff...up there", he said and pointed to a cliff very high cliff.

"Are you sure", I asked, not wanting to climb it.

"Yeah, I saw him go up there", Thunder said.

"Are you going to come with me to go see him", I asked him.

"Uh-huh, my friend will even fly us there", he said, hopping away.

"What friend", I asked him.

"You'll see", he called back.

I followed him to the other side of the largest tree in the camp.

"Hey Sal", Thunder said, cheerfully to a Salamance inside the tree.

"Hello, there Thunder, who's your friend", his big, low voice boomed.

"This is Diamond, Shade is helping her too", Thunder said. My heart skipped a beat and I slightly jumped at the sound of his name.

"Well, Diamond, I suppose you two want me to fly you up to him", he said.

"How did you-", I began.

"I could tell because you jumped when Thunder said his name", he said. I was slightly embarrassed and my face turned deep pink.

"Hahaha, it's okay, completely instinct", he said.

"Can we go now", Thunder asked, hopping up and down.

"Sure, little one", he said.

Sal left the tree and walked to the middle of the camp, with us right behind him.

"Okay, climb on", Sal said.

Thunder was already on his back, so I jumped and landed right beside him. Sal's massive wings started to flap and we were soon flying to see Shade. He flew somewhere behind the cliff.

"Okay, straight ahead is Shade, I'll comeback in a few minutes to pick you guy's up", Sal said, flying away. Thunder and I walked in the direction Sal had mentioned, and we were soon at the edge of the cliff.

Shade was sitting just as he was the day before on the hill. I loved the way he sat like that.

"Shade, Shade", Thunder shouted. Shade turned around.

"Hey, Thunder, hey Diamond", he said.

"Shade have you found mommy yet", Thunder asked.

"Not yet, but Wind is looking for her right now", he replied.

"Okay", Thunder said.

"Diamond, how do you feel", Shade asked me.

"Much better since I got some sleep", I said, looking into his eyes.

We had a small conversation about Thunder's mother and other things. Sal came back and flew us down. The three of us were walking back to Shade's cave.

"Shade, can I ask you some questions", I asked.

"Thunder, why don't you go play with Electric and Shock", he said mentioning a Minun and a Plusle.

"Okay, see you later", Thunder said, bouncing off.

"What do you want to ask me, Diamond", he said, walking to the edge of camp.

"The Duskull that said you were needed for the night search called you "E.", why", I started.

"E is the first letter of my real name, and with a past like mine you want two names", he answered.

"What is your real name", I asked. I didn't want to ask him about his past in case it brought back painful memories.

"I don't think it's the right time to tell you", he said.

"Okay then, how can I become a Red Rescuer", I asked. If there was a chance I could be at his side, I would take it.

"You would have to talk to Old Lan, follow me I'll take you to him", he said. I followed him to the opposite side of the R.R.B. camp. He led me into a cave, deeper than his own. It was dimly lit, except for Shade's rings.

At the end, was a Kadabra.

"I sensed you would be coming", he said.

"Please forgive us for intruding sir, but-", Shade started, before he was cut off.

"There is no need for forgiveness, if this young Espeon wants to become a Red Rescuer, then so be it. You will teach her everything you know", the Kadabra said. My heart leaped in my chest, I was going to be partnered with the Pokemon of my dreams.

"But sir, I am only an apprentice my self I can't-", Shade objected, before being cut off again.

"Shade, you have surpassed my expectations greater than any of my apprentices. You are able to go on without me, so I grant you the position of Master and your first apprentice will be Diamond", Old Lan said, reading our thoughts.

"Thank you, sir, come on Diamond", he said turning around.

"Teach her well Shade", Old Lan called after us.

I was overjoyed, today was the day that would start the best part of my life.

**It seems as Diamond is happy, but what about Shade, his part of the chapter is next. **

**For those who don't know I have 2 stories.**


	4. Chapter 2 Shade's POV

**Shade's side now.**

**Disclaimor: Does anybody even read this. If you read the author's notes or disclaimors could you say so in your reviews?**

Red Rescue Brigade Camp

**Shade's P.O.V.**

We made our way to the camp. Most of the Rescuers were helping survivors. Blue rescuers were there too. I looked for Spark and Spice, who were nowhere to be found. I led Diamond to my cave, with a canopy built with the help of two human boys. I set sleeping Thunder on my cushioned rock I usually sleep on.

"I hope it doesn't get too cold tonight, I didn't see Spark or Spice on the way in", I said. The Torchic and Charmander were probably with the night search. The cave was illuminated by my rings.

Cloud flew in.

"E., we need help with the night search", he said, using the initial of my real name.

"Alright, Cloud, I'll be there in a second. Has the rest of my team come back yet", I replied.

"I haven't seen them and there hasn't been any talk of them being at the camp", Cloud said. At this I got worried, my team was always back before dark. Cloud left us alone.

I left Diamond and Thunder to rest. I met the rest of the search party, at the edge of camp. There would only be three of us until morning. The camp was really busy. It was just me, Cloud, and Mulch. We set off, being as quiet as we could, in case of any distress calls. All was quiet until bushes ahead of us started to shake. As we got closer, I checked behind them. It was the rest of my team. I was relieved.

"I thought something happened to you guys when I found out you weren't at camp", I said excitedly.

"We would have been back earlier, but we hit a snag", Wind said. I looked behind him to see an exausted Minun and Plusle.

"We were going to see if there were any Pokemon that way", Mulch said.

"We came from that way, there aren't any", Beeze said.

"What about those two", I asked mentioning the two young Pokemon behind them.

"They're orphaned twins", Leafeon said.

"How long", Cloud asked.

"According to them, since birth", Wind answered.

"Oh, then let's get back, they look tired", I said. When we got back to camp, I told Breeze and Wind about Thunder and they agreed to meet him and look for his mother. I helped out as much as I could until daylight. When the sun finally rose, I told everyone that I would be resting on the cliff overlooking the camp.

I sat and faced the camp. I was always at peace here. I concentrated on sleep for a while.

"Shade, Shade", I heard Thunder call. I turned around to the sight of Thunder and Diamond walking towards me.

"Hey, Thunder, hey Diamond", I said.

"Shade have you found mommy yet", Thunder asked.

"Not yet, but Wind is looking for her right now", I replied.

"Okay", Thunder said.

"Diamond, how do you feel", I asked her.

"Much better since I got some sleep", she said, looking into my eyes.

We talked about various things until Sal came back. That cleared the mystery of how they got here.

"Shade, can I ask you some questions", she asked on the way back. I knew Thunder shouldn't be here if the questions were about him.

"Thunder, why don't you go play with Electric and Shock", I said pointing to the twins.

"Okay, see you later", Thunder said, bouncing off.

"What do you want to ask me, Diamond", I said, walking out of earshot of everyone.

"The Duskull that said you were needed for the night search called you "E.", why", she began.

"E is the first letter of my real name, and with a past like mine you want two names", I answered, remembering horrifying events.

"What is your real name", she asked.

"I don't think it's the right time to tell you", I said. I didn't think anytime was a good time to tell her, I had to be careful.

"Okay then, how can I become a Red Rescuer", she asked. This question took me by surprise.

"You would have to talk to Old Lan, follow me I'll take you to him", I said. I led her to the opposite side of the R.R.B. camp. We went down into Old Lans. It was lit up by my rings.

Old Lan was sitting at the end.

"I sensed you would be coming", he said.

"Please forgive us for intruding sir, but-", I started, before he interrupted me.

"There is no need for forgiveness, if this young Espeon wants to become a Red Rescuer, then so be it. You will teach her everything you know", the Kadabra said, reading our thoughts. I sensed that Diamond was overjoyed at this.

"But sir, I am only an apprentice my self I can't-", I objected, before being cut off again.

"Shade, you have surpassed my expectations greater than any of my apprentices. You are able to go on without me, so I grant you the position of Master and your first apprentice will be Diamond", Old Lan said, again reading our thoughts.

"Thank you, sir, come on Diamond", I said turning around. I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Teach her well Shade", Old Lan called after us.

That day was the start of something new.

**What happens later may surprise you.**

** Remember if you read author's notes please say so. And please try my other story.**


	5. Chapter 3 Diamond's POV

**Back again to continue the story.**

**Disclaimor: ...**

Diamond's First Rescue

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

I had learned alot since that day. Most of the Pokemon there were previous partners with trainers. The R.R.B. had adopted many ideas from the Pokemon that had humans as partners. I had also learned that three humans, the hero of the Orre region, his cousin, (the Champion of the Hoenn region) and a girl help out the R.R.B. a few times a year. They are the ones that built the canopy in front of Shade's cave.

The next few weeks were nothing but training from sun up to sun down. It was torture, but as long as I was training with Shade it didn't matter. I was given my bandana after we left Old Lan's cave that day, and I was going to show that it deserved to be worn around my neck. There were no disasters, so I haven't saved anyone as an apprentice.

Ever since we started I had been teaching myself to restrain myself around Shade. He would never fall for me if I tackled him every time I saw him.

"Shade where are we going", I asked having no idea what we were going to do.

"To finish you're training, there's only one last thing to teach you", he said. He led me to a part of the forrest I've never seen before. We stopped just in front of some bushes and I knew he was going to tell me about my last lesson.

"This is probably one of the most important lessons you will learn, Diamond. Without it a Red Rescuer won't be able to focus properly", he said.

We started past the bushes a stood before us was a giant waterfall. It was beautiful. The water was crystal clear and the plant life around it was breath taking.

"Diamond, Diamond focus", Shade said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry", I said apologetically.

"That's exactly what this lesson is about focus and patience", he said. He led me to the foot of the waterfall. There, a Snorlax was peacefully asleep.

"For your last lesson, you are going to wait, silently until this Snorlax wakes up", he instructed.

"But that could take hours", I complained.

"I know, but count yourself lucky, I had to wait for an Abra to wake up", he said. Maybe I was lucky an Abra will rarely wake up unprovoked.

We sat there for hours, with boredom eating me alive. The sun began to set, and my body was stiff from inactivity. From time to time, I thought I saw Shade glance at me, but would quickly move his gaze back to the Snorlax, when I looked at him, that's what kept me going, the thought of just maybe...

The Snorlax grunted and with every bit of hope in my soul, stood up. He was going to snack before going back to sleep.

"Diamond, well done you can now begin rescues. I already have your apprentice team picked out. It will be my old one. The expections I've set for you shouldn't be a problem for you to pass", Shade said. I remembered, he introduced me to his old apprentice team. There was Leafeon, who had no real name. And there were Breeze and Wind, twin Tailows, one a girl, one a boy. I was going to be placed on that team, the top team in the whole R.R.B. I also remembered him saying that it was his choice when I would be able to go on rescues by myself.

When we got back, there was a big gathering.

"What's going on", I asked, curiously.

"I don't know, let's get closer for a better look", he replied. We got closer to the middle of the group where a Scythor was gathering everyone.

"Everyone please, my friend and I were exploring an old mine shaft, we were in a dangerous-looking looking part when I suggested we should turn back. The ceiling then collapsed and she was trapped behind the rubble. I need someone to help me get him out. Please", he announced. There was murmuring among the Rescuers. This was a very dangerous rescue.

"I'll go", Shade said, without hesitation.

"I'm coming with you", Spark spoke up, "you're going to need someone to help see, there's a new moon tonight."

"You're also going to need someone to move the debris, so I'll come to", I said.

"Diamond", Shade interjected. I just looked into his eyes. He understood that I was able to do it. I wasn't the helpless Espeon he saved anymore.

"Alright", he said.

"You'll need me to show you the way. She's a Rattata so it won't be that hard to get her out", the Scyther said.

He led us through the forrest, another part I had never been to. The Charmander behind me was carrying a stick with leaves and brush on it. Spark said that it would be more dangerous to go in total darkness. Shade explained that his rings glowed according to his mood and the phases of the moon. I always thought that his rings glowed their brightest at night no matter what.

We made it to the mineshaft.

"Alright, when we enter you have to keep quiet for two reasons. The first reason is that this mine shaft is crumbling, a lound noise might cause it to collapse. The second is that we have to listen to the sounds of the shaft in case it were to come down", Shade said.

"Wait a second", Spark said, lighting his stick.

We started into the shaft. I have to admit I was scared, after all this was my first rescue. Shade must have sensed it, because he moved next to me and walked by my side. I looked at him and he just gave me a warm smile, it was to just calm me, but I felt as if it was for something more, so I smiled back. We froze after hearing a groan. It sounded like the mine shaft was becoming more unstable. We quickened our pace to just below running. The Scyther, whom introduced himself as Razor, stopped.

"Right here, this is where she got trapped", he said. We started to inspect the rubble it was being held up in two places. A log in the bottom left corner, and a mine cart on the bottom middle.

"Can you hear us", Shade called.

"Yes", a female voice called in reply.

"Diamond, right here", Spark said holding the stick near a small hole. It was barely big enough for a Roselia to fit through.

"Do you think you can widen this hole", Shade asked.

"Yes, I can", I replied.

I used Psychic. The hole started to budge.

"Little by little now", Spark said.

"Please let this work", Razor said, hopefully.

The hole was now a bit bigger now. I put more concentration into what I was doing. Three minutes later it was just large enough for the Rattata to squeeze through.

"Oh thank you I thought-", she said before a the shaft started to violently shake, parts of the ceiling started to come down.

"It's coming down everyone out, NOW", Shade shouted. In half a second everyone was running back the way we came. Spark was leading the way, Razor was second, followed by the Rattata, with me behind her, and Shade bringing up the rear. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my righ shoulder down to the middle of my side. I almost stumbled right, until Shade pushed me back up with his side. I felt the cool of the night air and I knew we were close. I saw the opening and dived toward it. Shade dived out and the opening collapsed on itself.

"No one will get lost in there ever again", Shade said picking himself up.

I looked at my shoulder. There was a cut down my whole right side. Shade walked over and inspected it. I sensed he was worried about it. He sighed after a few seconds.

"Don't worry it's just a shallow cut, you'll be okay", he said with a small smile. I was glad he cared. I couldn't tell if he was falling for me or if it was a master-apprentice thing.

"Thank you very much", the Rattata said. Shade looked at her as if she were a lost friend.

"Opal", he asked.

"Yeah, wait you're the Umbreon with the common name aren't you", Opal asked.

"Guilty", he said.

"It's nice to see you again, I only wish it were under better conditions", she said.

"You two know each other", I asked.

"Yeah, it's just the last time she saw you, you were passed out", Shade said.

"It was during the earthquake, I was riding on Shades back Shade while he carried you", Opal said.

"Well it's nice to meet you", I said, still ignoring the cut in my side.

"You too, but I think it's time to go our separate ways", she replied.

"Yeah, we have to get back to camp", Spark said lighting another stick.

We started toward the camp. I really needed sleep. Shade literally carried me into the cave, I was so tired. His soft fur was warm, and I almost fell asleep on his back. He laid me on the rock and I fell right to sleep.

I had another dream of a certain Umbreon.

**From the looks of some of the reviews I would think that some of you would like my other story.**


	6. Chapter 3 Shade's POV

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've been in more of an action mood, than a romance mood.**

**Anyhoo, let's see how Shade felt.**

Diamond's First Rescue

The next few weeks were nothing but teaching Diamond everything she needed to know about being a Red Rescuer. She did, of course, also learn of the many members and ideas the camp held. She was passing every bit of her training with great ease. Diamond was also becoming quieter and more contained. I couldn't help but notice her more. Whenever I was around her I felt something new. A feeling I have never felt before.

Diamond only had one last thing I could teach her, patience. Without that vital skill, a Red Rescuer would give up on a search that was not over.

"Shade where are we going", she asked, clueless

"To finish you're training, there's only one last thing to teach you", I replied. I led her to a part of the forrest that I knew would be perfect for her lesson. We stopped just in front of some bushes and I was going to tell her about her last lesson.

"This is probably one of the most important lessons you will learn, Diamond. Without it a Red Rescuer won't be able to focus properly", I started.

I pulled aside the bushes a stood before us was the waterfall where I had learned this lesson. I noticed Diamond was dazed at the sight of this beauty of nature.

"Diamond, Diamond focus", I said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Sorry", she said apologetically, and somewhat nervously.

"That's exactly what this lesson is about focus and patience", I said. I led her to a sleeping Snorlax.

"For your last lesson, you are going to wait, silently until this Snorlax wakes up", I instructed.

"But that could take hours", Diamond complained.

"I know, but count yourself lucky, I had to wait for an Abra to wake up", I said, remembering the five straight days doing nothing but watching the Abra.

We sat there for hours, and I would occasionally glance over a Diamond wondering why the pale lavender Espeon made me feel more free inside. She would catch me looking and I would jerk my eyes back to the Snorlax and try to focus on that, without much success. The sun was sinking into the horizon and I thought we would be here until after dark, when the Snorlax, grunted, stood up and walked away, probably looking for thorns to eat.

"Diamond, well done you can now begin rescues. I already have your apprentice team picked out. It will be my old one. The expections I've set for you shouldn't be a problem for you to pass", I said. I had introduced Diamond to my old team and told her about the things she would need to do in order to start rescues by herself.

When we got back, there was a big gathering.

"What's going on", Diamond asked, curiously.

"I don't know, let's get closer for a better look", I replied. We got closer to the middle of the group where a Scythor was gathering everyone.

"Everyone please, my friend and I were exploring an old mine shaft, we were in a dangerous-looking looking part when I suggested we should turn back. The ceiling then collapsed and she was trapped behind the rubble. I need someone to help me get him out. Please", he announced. There was murmuring among the Rescuers. I know not many would volunteer to go into the dangerous shaft.

"I'll go", I said, immediately

"I'm coming with you", Spark spoke up, "you're going to need someone to help see, there's a new moon tonight."

I almost forgot that my rings don't glow their brightest during a new moon.

"You're also going to need someone to move the debris, so I'll come to", Diamond said.

"Diamond", I interjected. She looked into my eyes and I knew she could do it.

"Alright", I said.

"You'll need me to show you the way. She's a Rattata so it won't be that hard to get her out", the Scyther said. That was the least of my worries, it was the mine shaft coming down upon us that was worrying me.

He led us through the forrest, to the old mineshaft. The Charmander behind Diamond was carrying a stick with leaves and brush on it as a torch. He said that it would be more dangerous to go in total darkness. I explained to Diamond that my rings glowed according to my mood and the phases of the moon. She apparently didn't know that.

We made it to the mineshaft.

"Alright, when we enter you have to keep quiet for two reasons. The first reason is that this mine shaft is crumbling, a lound noise might cause it to collapse. The second is that we have to listen to the sounds of the shaft in case it were to come down", I said with the experience of mine shaft rescues.

"Wait a second", Spark said, lighting his torch.

We started into the shaft. I saw that Diamond was scared and started to walk beside her. She looked at me and I just gave her a warm smile, to tell her it was okay. We froze after hearing a groan. It sounded like the mine shaft was about to come down. We quickened our pace as fast as we could without making too much noise. The Scyther, whom introduced himself as Razor, stopped.

"Right here, this is where she got trapped", he said. We started to inspect the rubble, it was being held up in two places. A log in the bottom left corner, and a mine cart on the bottom middle.

"Can you hear us", I called, trying not to be too loud .

"Yes", a familiar female voice called in reply.

"Diamond, right here", Spark said holding the stick near a small hole. It was barely big enough for a Roselia to fit through.

"Do you think you can widen this hole", I asked.

"Yes, I can", she replied.

I used Psychic. The hole started to budge.

"Little by little now", Spark said.

"Please let this work", Razor said, hopefully.

The hole was now a bit bigger now. Three minutes later it was just large enough for the familiar Rattata to squeeze through.

"Oh thank you I thought-", she said before a the shaft started to violently shake, parts of the ceiling started to come down.

"It's coming down everyone out, NOW", I shouted. In half a second everyone was running back the way we came. Spark was leading the way, Razor was second, followed by the Rattata, with with Diamond behind her, and me bringing up the rear. I saw a sharp rock cut Diamond's side. She almost stumbled right, but I rushed to her side and pushed her back up with my side. The air was getting cooler and I knew we were close. I looked back and the ceiling was crashing down a few feet away, I had no choice but to dive. I dived out and the opening crashed down just as my tail had left it.

"No one will get lost in there ever again", I said picking myself up.

I looked at at Diamond, whom was examing her cut. There was a cut down he whole right side. I walked over and inspected it worried that it was a bad one. I sighed after seeing it wasn't deep.

"Don't worry it's just a shallow cut, you'll be okay", I said with a small smile. I hoped she couldn't tell I was developing feelings for her.

"Thank you very much", the Rattata said. We looked at each other closely.

"Opal", I asked.

"Yeah, wait you're the Umbreon with the common name aren't you", Opal asked.

"Guilty", I said.

"It's nice to see you again, I only wish it were under better conditions", she said.

"You two know each other", Diamond asked.

"Yeah, it's just the last time she saw you, you were passed out", I said.

"It was during the earthquake, I was riding on Shades back Shade while he carried you", Opal said.

"Well it's nice to meet you", she said, not caring about the pain from the cut.

"You too, but I think it's time to go our separate ways", she replied.

"Yeah, we have to get back to camp", Spark said, lighting another torch.

We started toward the camp. Half way there Diamond collapsed from exhaustion. She was barely awake so I picked her up and carried her on my back. Her velvet soft fur was relaxing. When I placed her in the cave, I knew she was sleeping. I did something that night that I hadn't done in months, I laid down next to Diamond and drifted off to sleep in my cave.

**Again sorry for not updating, I've been busy with my favorite chapters on my other story.**

** Please review, last chapter there were no reviews. :-(**


	7. Chapter 4 Diamond's POV

**Sorry for the delay, not going to bore you with the details. Anyways, big thanks goes to Ballgurl97 for the motivation I needed to keep writing.**

**To continue...**

The Day After

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

The morning after the rescue I woke up with a yawn. I started to get up when I felt something soft brush my back. I back to see Shade gently sleeping. My heart jumped out of my chest. It was hard to contain myself, but I had to to keep from startling him. During my training Shade had always waken me up gently, so I thought that was the best approach.

"Shade", I said softly, gently rocking his side with my paw.

"Huh", he said, quickly rising.

His head was almost directly beneath mine, and when he rose, his lips met mine. I know it was just an accident, but I cherished the entire moment.

"D-D-Diamond, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-", he started, his face was redder than an apple.

"It's alright, really, it was just an accident", I interrupted, almost completely dazed. I felt my face burn red as well.

"That's something I haven't done in a months", he said.

"Kissed someone", I asked.

"No, slept in my cave", he answered, with a still red face. He got up to leave.

"Where are you going", I quizzed.

"To get breakfast, the apples that you find in the mornings don't walk here", he replied sarcastically. He was being more laid back now, and less attentive and strict. I didn't put much thought into that, since it was morning, he was probably drowsy.

I went to look for Thunder seeing his face would keep me company. At first I thought he was purposely hiding from me, but after a while, I wasn't so sure. I looked in all of his usual hiding places, but he wasn't at any of them.

"Hey, Circuit, have you seen Thunder around", I asked her, giving up looking for Thunder by myself.

"Oh, you must not have heard, his mother was found and she came back for him. They did wait for a thanks and a goodbye, but your rescue took to long", the Pikachu said.

"Oh, what about Electric and Shock", I asked, thinking maybe I could get to know them.

"When Thunder's mother heard about the twins she took them under her care, sorry Diamond. If you need someone to talk to, Mulch would be more than happy to have a conversation with you", she replied, mentioning a Mudkip, to the left of us.

"Okay", I said.

Mulch was a very interesting Pokemon. Despite his size he was a Master and he Cloud, and Spark had formed a Masters Team. He told me of a few adventures they had together and a few things about Shade that I didn't know. A few minutes later, Shade appeared out of a bush that was at a far edge of the camp. He was carrying an apple by the stem in his mouth.

"There you go, eat up, we have a patrol to take care of", he said. I thought that was strange since my team would be with me. Would he be going to? I finished eating and we walked to the edge of the camp.

"Before you go on patrols with your new team, I want to observe how you handle your first one", Shade said. He was back to his attentive self, "I want to know you can handle one, we don't what you to get another cut."

"Okay", I said, I didn't care, so long as I was with him.

"Alright let's go", he said. On our patrol I decided to tell him about Thunder, Electric, and Shock.

"I'm glad they found his mother, I just wish I could have seen him off", I finshed.

"Me too, he was a good kid", Shade replied. A few minutes later we heard the rustling of a bush nearby.

"Do you hear that", Shade asked.

"Yeah, where is it coming from", I responded. We listened for some time after.

"There", he said, pointing to our left.

We walked in that direction and came upon a Zangoose tangled in vines.

"Don't ask", he said, when he saw us. The vine was wrapped around his legs.

"Hold on we'll help you", I said. Shade and I took a few seconds to examine the vine for a weak spot.

"Here it is", Shade said. He bit a narrow spot in the vine and jerked his head. The vine tore and the Zangoose shook free.

"Thanks", he said before running further into the forrest.

"That's odd", I said.

"What is", Shade asked.

"He thanked us without giving us his name", I replied.

"That's something you will have to get used to, some Pokemon that get into trouble will often be going somewhere", he said.

We continued our patrol. Everything seemed quiet, at least for this part of the forrest. We came to a hollowed out stump. I realized where we were.

"This is my old home", I said.

"Really", Shade asked.

"Yeah", I replied. Everything was just as I had left it, except for a few things on the ground.

"You know Diamond, most Red Rescuers don't live in the camp, if you want to stay...", Shade said, losing every bit of happiness in his tone. I wondered why.

"No, I'm staying with you, though there are a few things I would like to bring a few things", I said. There were at least two things that I wanted to bring. A ruby that had belonged to my mother, whom had passed it down to me, and a Power Band, that was my father's, the many shells and crystals I had collected could stay.

"We'll we better get back to camp, and get Sal, he can help us move you in faster", Shade said. We made it back to the camp without any difficulties. Sal was helping Circuit care for an injured Vulpix. The two doctors looked busy and neither of us wanted to disturbed them. Sal turned around and noticed us.

"You guys need something", he asked.

"Not if your busy", I said.

"No, Circuit can take it from here", he replied.

"Sal, Diamond and I found her old home and she wants to move here, can you help us", Shade asked.

"Sure thing Shade", the Salamence said.

We traveled back to the stump and we gathered my things. The ruby and Power Band, I held, the few shells and crystals were in Shade's bandana, which was now shaped like a small sack. Sal had the larger things.

We were now flying above the trees, with my things in hand.

We got back and set my things up in Shade's cave. There were a few minutes of calmness before we heard an uproar.

Shade and I made our way through a crowd. We found a Beedrill and a Bulbasaur violently fighting. The Beedrill used Poison Sting, which the Bulbasaur easily avoided. Before they could go any further Shade and I stepped in. I used Psychic to restrain the Bulbasaur, and Shade had tackled the Beedrill to the ground.

"That's enough you two, knock it off", Shade shouted strictly.

"What's going on here", I asked, still holding the Bulbasaur in place.

"He kidnapped my baby", the Bulbasaur shrieked.

"Is this true", Shade asked, letting the Beedrill up.

"Most certainly not", he retorted.

"I saw you, it was you there's no doubt about it", the Bulbasaur said, now free.

"Enough, I'll handle this", I said. My eyes glowed as I started to read the Beedrill's mind. I couldn't find anything about the situation.

"You have the wrong Beedrill", I said.

"It's about time someone agrees with me", the Beedrill said ignorantly.

"Hey, you're standing on thin ice, if I were you, I would keep quiet", Shade said. The crowd around us was now thinning out.

"Then who took my baby", the Bulbasaur said, now in tears.

"I don't know", I said.

"We'll find your baby", Wind said behind us. He and the rest of my team were now standing behind us.

"You will", the Bulbasaur asked.

"Yes, we will", I said. I looked at Shade for approval. He just nodded his head.

Looked like I was going on another adventure.

**Finally, took me some time with school and being grounded, but I'm done. For those of you who are not reviewing, I need reviews, without them I have no motivation, and without motivation, I won't type. I check my traffic and plenty of you have visited. Again thank you Ballgurl97.**


	8. Chapter 4 Shade's POV

**Alright everyone, here it is Shade's P.O.V. I am soon going to add the facts and music like my first story, and I will soon do my Bios for this story too.**

The Day After

**Shade's P.O.V.**

The dream I had was one I would never forget. Not only was it a dream of me and Diamond, but it also confirmed my love for her. I can't openly admit that I love her, for I fear that my past may catch up to me. Well, I will tell you of my dream. Here I go.

_My dream._

Diamond and I were racing in a field. We chased each other, tackled each other, and well, we just played like rough, like small children. The sun was starting to set and we made our way to a cliff overlooking an ocean. By now a full moon was now in front of us. Its glow reflected off of our fur, my rings were glowing brighter than ever. I looked at the Espeon next to me. I looked into the infinite tunnels of violet she had for eyes. They were looking back at me in a way that tickled my stomach. Our heads moved closer and closer, and ever so much closer, until...

_End of my dream._

I couldn't dream any further because a light rocking started to wake me up. Thinking it was an earthquake, I quickly raised my head.

"Huh", I said. That was all I could say, because my lips were now occupied by Diamond's. The moment was short, but it would have been nice if it was about five seconds longer.

"D-D-Diamond, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-", I started, I knew my face had to be redder than a ruby when sunlight runs through it.

"It's alright, really, it was just an accident", she interrupted, she sounded dazed, and her face was redder than mine.

"That's something I haven't done in a months", I said, stretching. It really had been a long time. A very, very long time.

"Kissed someone", she asked. The question made my face burn even more red.

"No, slept in my cave", I answered, it was the first time I had ever kissed someone, even if it was an accident. I got up to leave.

"Where are you going", she rhetorically quizzed.

"To get breakfast, the apples that you find in the mornings don't walk here", I replied sarcastically. I was more relaxed in the mornings and when I wasn't on a patrol or a rescue, and less attentive and strict. I thought I sensed uncertainty coming from Diamond, but didn't think of it to hard.

I went to look for breakfast. Apparently I wasn't the only hungry Pokemon in the camp, everyone was gathering food, probably for the upcoming winter months. Speaking of which, it was about time for the kids to visit.

I found a couple of apples. I ate one and looked at the other.

"How can I tell her, can I tell her, or is it too risky", I asked the apple. I laid down and put my legs under me. I was staring at the apple, as if I were waiting for a response.

I picked the apple up and walked back home. When I got back I saw Diamond talking to Mulch.

"There you go, eat up, we have a patrol to take care of", I said when I reached them. Before she could go on a patrol, I would have to see how she handled teamwork.

"Before you go on patrols with your new team, I want to observe how you handle your first one", I said. I was now back to my attentive self, "I want to know you can handle one, we don't what you to get another cut, even if the one you have is minor."

"Okay", she agreed. I'd bet that she would have followed through a thorn bush, just so long as she was with me.

"Alright let's go", I said after she finished. On the first few minutes of our patrol, Diamond told me that Thunder, Electric, and Shock were taken home by Thunder's mother. It was a bit sad, Thunder was a nice Pichu.

"I'm glad they found his mother, I just wish I could have seen him off", she finished.

"Me too, he was a good kid", I replied. A few minutes later we heard the rustling of a bush nearby.

"Do you hear that", I asked.

"Yeah, where is it coming from", Diamond responded. We listened for some time after.

"There", I said, pointing to our left.

We walked in that direction and came upon a Zangoose tangled in vines.

"Don't ask", he said, when he saw us. The vine was wrapped around his legs. He was probably in a rush somewhere and wasn't looking where he was putting his feet.

"Hold on we'll help you", Diamond said. She and I took a few seconds to examine the vine for a weak spot. If it didn't have a thin spot, well, there were other ways.

"Here it is", I said after I found a rip. I bit the narrow spot in the vine and jerked my head. The vine tore and the Zangoose shook free.

"Thanks", he said before running further into the forrest.

"That's odd", Diamond said.

"What is", I asked.

"He thanked us without giving us his name", she replied.

"That's something you will have to get used to, some Pokemon that get into trouble will often be going somewhere", I said. Plus a Zangoose will rarely show manners.

We continued our patrol. Everything seemed quiet, at least for this part of the forrest. We came to a hollowed out stump. Diamond froze, as if she suddenly remembered something

"This is my old home", she said.

"Really", I asked. A small amount of fear gripped my body. _Would she stay, or would she still live in the camp_, I thought.

"Yeah", she replied. We walked inside. The stump had a few natural shelves, each full of shell and crystals.

"You know Diamond, most Red Rescuers don't live in the camp, if you want to stay...", I said, with a heavy amount of sadness.

"No, I'm staying with you, though there are a few things I would like to bring a few things", she said. I wondered what she would want to bring, there were a lot of things in that log.

"Well, we better get back to camp, and get Sal, he can help us move you in faster", I said. We made it back to the camp without any difficulties. Sal was helping Circuit care for an injured Vulpix. The two doctors looked busy and I for one did not want to disturb them. Sal turned around and noticed us.

"You guys need something", he asked.

"Not if your busy", Diamond said.

"No, Circuit can take it from here", he replied.

"Sal, Diamond and I found her old home and she wants to move here, can you help us", I asked.

"Sure thing Shade", the Salamence said.

We traveled back to the stump and we gathered her things. There was a ruby and Power Band which Diamond held, the few shells and crystals were in my sack shaped bandana, in my mouth. Sal had the larger things.

The wind blew through my fur as we sailed over the trees.

We got back and set Diamond's things up in my cave. There were a few minutes of calmness before we heard an uproar.

Diamond and I made our way through a crowd. I hoped it wasn't a fire, there weren't many Water Type Pokemon in the camp. We got to the center and found a Beedrill and a Bulbasaur violently fighting. The Beedrill used Poison Sting, which the Bulbasaur easily avoided. Before they could go any further Diamond and I stepped intervened. Diamond used Psychic to restrain the Bulbasaur, and I had tackled the Beedrill to the ground.

"That's enough you two, knock it off", I shouted strictly.

"What's going on here", Diamond asked, still holding the Bulbasaur in place.

"He kidnapped my baby", the Bulbasaur shrieked.

"Is this true", I asked menacingly, letting the Beedrill up.

"Most certainly not", he retorted.

"I saw you, it was you there's no doubt about it", the Bulbasaur said, now free.

"Enough, I'll handle this", Diamond said. Her eyes glowed and I knew she started to read the Beedrill's mind.

"You have the wrong Beedrill", she said.

"It's about time someone agrees with me", the Beedrill said ignorantly.

"Hey, you're standing on thin ice, if I were you, I would keep quiet", I sternly. The crowd around us was now thinning out.

"Then who took my baby", the Bulbasaur said, now in tears.

"I don't know", Diamond said.

"We'll find your baby", Wind said behind us. He and the rest of my old team were now standing behind us.

"You will", the Bulbasaur asked.

"Yes, we will", Diamond said. My apprentice looked at me for approval. I nodded my head in agreement. She could handle it.

Diamond would be going on her first team rescue. And I was going to miss her.

**Well, there it is I know you waited so long. Well anyway, for anyone reading Heroes United, there is a theme song poll up. Like I said, this story will soon have the same features as my first.**


	9. Chapter 5 Shade's POV

**Sorry for the delay, my mid-terms are next week, you know study, study, study. I have a surprise for this chapter.**

Separate Rescues

**Shade's P.O.V.**

After saying goodbye to Diamond and the others, I walked back to my cave. Diamond had an impressive collection of crystals and shells. There were a few rare gems. A ruby, a sapphire, and an emerald. There was one thing that grabbed my attention, a Power Band. I knew I wouldn't be able get any answers by just staring at it, so I decided to go on a last patrol for the day. Walking through the forest yet again, I looked, listened, and sniffed for any signs of disasters*. It seemed quiet, peaceful, so I decided to find a place to sit and enjoy the quiet peace, which was on top of a large flat-topped rock. My mind drifted toward Diamond, which didn't surprise me. I could never get that Espeon out of my head. I didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing, this was my first time in love.

My peace of mind was short lived, as I soon heard something tearing through the bush to my left. My eyes shot open from the unexpected noise and I readied myself for an ambush*. If this is what I thought it was...

I waiting for a massive Pokemon to rip through the brush line, but to my surprise a Nidoran charged from it...right at me! Again, to my surprise, instead of attacking me, it ran around and hid behind me. Then it hit me, this poor creature was running from something! Without time to ask for questions, a large Pokemon shot out with amazing speed from where its quarry had come. It was odd, I knew every specie of Pokemon currently discovered in this region, but this seemed to be an undiscovered one*. It was large, maybe four feet tall*. It was completely black except for two white horns on top of its head, three white stripes on its back that stood up slightly, two rows of white stripes around each of its ankles, its muzzle and underside were completely brown, and a stripe around its neck that connected to a skull shaped emblem on the front of its neck. It stood on all fours with white, claws that stood out from its feet. A long tail with a devilish tip flicked around behind it. Its evil stare glared at us. Seeing that it was a Dark Type, I released a circle of flames from my body and rushed at it. My Flame Wheel had little effect and the Pokemon just stumbled a bit. It quickly regained its balanced and countered with a Shadow Ball. Using my own Shadow Ball, I caught my attacker's Shadow Ball and they doubled in size. Without hesitation, I threw the mass back at the Pokemon. It didn't expect this and the impact threw it against a tree. It was momentarily stunned, and I used this as a chance to grab the Nidoran and flee, because I couldn't take it down.

A few seconds after fleeing the battle, I heard it howl and start after us. Increasing my speed I chose the smallest spaces possible to run through, trying to slow it down. In the distance, I heard the buzzling of the camp. If I could just make it through the brush. After I tore through the tree line, I dropped the Nidoran, and turned around in an attack stance. I waited for the Pokemon to come through as well, but it never did, I assumed it turned back in fear of an ambush.

"Are you alright", I asked the Nidoran.

"I-I-I think so", he stuttered. He was young, barely older than a toddler.

"I'm going to leave you in the care of one of my friends, and I'm going to find that Pokemon, but first, I need some answers, what do you know about this Pokemon", I said. The blank expression on his face told me he didn't know anything.

I sighed, "Alright, well, come with me*", I said. I took him to Sal, and the dragon took him under his wing. I also explained what had happened and gave him the description of the Pokemon

I looked and started back into the woods.

"Wait", I heard someone shout behind me. I turned and saw my best friend, Spice, walking up to me.

"I heard what had happened, so I'm coming with you, you said it was a Dark Type, so I have an affect over it", the Torchic said.

"I don't know Spice, I used a Flame Wheel and it barely flinched, I think it may be a Combo Type, Dark and Fire", I said*.

"I'm still coming, you could use the help", Spice argued. I agreed and we both went into the dense forest. For a time I was thinking about how Diamond was doing, and if she were having a better day. Since Spice was my best friend, I decided to ask him an embarrassing question.

"Uhh, Spice what would you think if said I was in love", I asked feeling my black cheeks burn red.

"I would think the end of the world would be here soon", he joked, which was probably right, I had never really opened up to society, I had always kept to myself, in my own little world.

"Well, you know Diamond", I asked.

"Yes, wait, where is this going Shade", he replied.

"Uh, um, well", I tried.

"Are you saying you're in love with Diamond", he asked. The question fueled my already burning cheeks and sent them into a blood red hot spot.

"Yes", I mumbled.

"Well, I'm happy for you", he said, with a smile. All of my embarrassment had been replaced with confusion.

"Really", I asked.

"Yep, you've finally opened up to someone, now all you have to do is confess your love for her, everyone knows she's in love with you", he explained. I felt my cheeks start their burning again, but quickly stopped as a large Pokemon came out of the brush behind us.

"Ha, I finally found you, now I can have my revenge", he sneered. Flames shot from his mouth, and Spice and I shot forward our own. The flames collided and caused an explosion. Spice and I split up and took him from different angles.

Spice used Secret Power on his left and sent him reeling toward me. I charged a Faint Attack and blasted him head on. The force sent him flying back to Spice. He used Takedown and smashed into the Pokemon*. He hit the ground, completely incapacitated. He didn't show any sign of fighting anymore for a while.

"What do we do now", Spice asked overcoming the recoil of his last attack.

"I'm not too sure at the moment", I replied cringing because of my last attack.

"I say we leave him, he won't be going anywhere for a while", Spice suggested.

"That sounds like a plan to me", I agreed. We left the unconscious beast on the ground and left to search out more trouble.

We started to wander beyond the boundaries of the R.R.B. and we turned back. We decided to check on our previous opponent and have Sal fly him to the camp for examination. It scared me, because there had to be more. We found our battle zone, but the Pokemon was gone.

"Shade, are you sure this is the right place", Spice asked.

"Yeah, there's the damaged tree from my Faint Attack", I said. Sure enough a big hole was in a tree in front of us.

"This is bad, we don't know where his is or when he'll strike next", Spice pointed out.

No sooner had he said that did a giant attack hit the ground next to us and sent us flying into the air. We hit the ground hard, not able to get back up. I could still hear and wished I couldn't, because the next thing that I did hear sent a terrifying chill through my body.

"Hahahaha, after so many years I've found you, Eclipse", a familiar voice said threateningly.

I could no longer hold consciousness, but one thing did remain in my subconscious.

My past had finally caught up with me.

**So what did you think of my surprise. Yep Shade's P.O.V. twice in a row, because his chapters weren't getting any reviews. PROFILE ALERT! I have finally posted the bios of Diamond and Shade to my profile, I have also added facts to this story, if you don't know what they are explaining they are set of by asterisks " * ". Unlike Heroes United, these facts will be in first person instead of third.**

**Facts: 6**

**1. I had trained myself to look out for anything out of the ordinary, and my senses were very keen.**

**2. I would always expect the worst when anything unexpected happened.**

**3. Only Pokemon known to the Orre Region were the only ones that I had studied.**

**4. At four feet tall it towered over me by a foot.**

**5. I wasn't in a very relaxed mood, I had just run for our lives, which is something I didn't like to do.**

**6. This is our most affective combo attack, while keeping the Pokemon in the air it is helpless, mainly because it is spinning rapidly, allowing us to use very strong moves against it without missing a beat.**


	10. Chapter 5 Diamond's POV

**Back again, thanks for your reviews, I needed them all, now that I have them, let's get on with the story.**

Separate Rescues

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

"Well, another successful rescue", I sighed to my team. We were coming back from defeating a Ditto, who had kidnapped the Bulbasaur's baby, which turned out to be an adopted Treecko.

"Yep, good work everyone", Leafeon said.

"Let's get back and eat", Wind said.

"Is food the only thing on your mind", Breeze joked. The two Taillows were gliding just above our heads.

"Diamond, Diamond", I heard a familiar voice call to our left. Before I could look over, a fuzzy, yellow Pokemon tackled me.

"Thunder, it's good to see you again, what are you doing out so late", I asked. It was indeed late, the sun was setting and it was getting darker.

"Mommy is taking me to Fire Fly Field for the night", he said, getting off of me. I looked in the direction he came from and saw a Pikachu and a Minun and a Plusle looking out from behind her.

"Thunder, you shouldn't wander off so", she said softly, without the least bit of anger in her voice.

"Mommy, this is Diamond", he said.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet my son's savior, I am Current, Thunder has told me all about you and Shade", she said.

"Heheh, that's Thunder for you", Wind said, indicating Thunder's active gossipy attitude.

"Well, thank you both, but I'm afraid, we don't have time to stay and be introduced, we have to get to Fire Fly Field before it gets to dark", she replied.

"I hope you have fun", Leafeon said.

"We will, see you later", Thunder said going on without the others, Current followed behind, with the shy twins clinging to her.

When we got back we separated to our homes, I, of course, went to Shade's cave. _Wait, wouldn't it be my cave now_, I asked myself in my head.

I reached the mouth and felt a change in the wind, indicating someone was behind me. I turned and saw a very worried looking Circuit, running up to me.

"Diamond", she gasped, "Shade and Spice are missing."

Her words cut through me, and I felt as if I would be sick.

"W-w-w-what", my voice quivered, trying to process what she had said. Fear was running up and down my back. I felt myself shake with it.

"Shade and Thunder went on patrol after you left and niether of them had been seen since, not if you count the few seconds Sal had seen them, and we both know Shade does not like night patrols*", she said, worried.

My first instinct was to run into the forest, and start looking for him, but my feet said otherwise; I was to scared to even breathe.

"Diamond", Circuit asked, "are you okay, you're starting to turn blue."

At the sound of this, I realized I had been holding my breath, so I started to breathe heavily, fighting tears.

"Diamond, it's okay. It's proba-", she started, before I started to cry*. I couldn't fight the impulse anymore. I knew I was over-reacting, but my soul told me different.

"Diamond, Diamond, calm down", the Pikachu tried. If I could have, I would. I did try, but, I lost my nerve and couldn't.

"I-I-I can't *sob* my body won't let me *sob*", I said the best I could through my tears*.

She sighed and led me into the cave. She left and shortly returned with a bowl of steaming solution. She held it under my nose and I quickly recognized the smell.

"Sleep Seed", I said, drifting out of consciousness.

I awoke several hours later, or what I guess was several hours later because it was no longer twilight; it was now pitch black. I know longer felt the urge to cry. When I stood up, I felt the crusty feeling of dried tears on my face and went to the hot spring on the far left side of the camp. After a quick swim, I shook off as much water and went to Circuits's canopy. I took one step and remember what had happened, so I started to sprint there. She was looking over the stock of berries in her log.

"Are you feeling any better", she asked not turning around, before I stopped.

"Yeah, where is everybody", I asked, looking around a darker than usual empty camp.

"They're all at the Elder's cave, a Rescue Squad is being picked to go find Shade and Spice", she said, turning around. She shook her head to straighten the small patch of fur that always fell over her face.

"Rescue Squad", I asked. I had only heard of the subject once, Mulch and Cloud were talking about it.

"They're specialized teams formed to recover missing Rescuers, the team is hand, or paw, picked by the Elder", she explained.

"I have to go", I said and turned around.

"Wait", she said stopping me, "you may not have the chance to be picked, since you're an apprentice."

"I still have to try", I said, before leaving.

At the Elder's cave, the whole camp was there, give or take a few.

"All right everyone, settle down, the Elder is ready to speak", Flare, the Elder's right hand Dragonite called.

"I will now choose the appropriate Rescue Squad for the rescue of Spark and Shade. A-hem, the members are...Cloud...Chill...Mulch...and Blue Fire, please step forward", the Elder announced. Cloud, Mulch, a Glaceon, which was Chill, and a Blaziken, which was Blue Fire, stepped forward.

"Wait, that's only four, there has to be one more", someone in the crowd called.

"Yes, and I have two Pokemon in mind, but it is their decision...Diamond...Dust, step forward", the Elder said. A Sandslash and I stepped forward.

"Diamond, I will give you the first opportunity, now, I must warn you that this is a dangerous mission, your very life is at stake, do you accept", he said.

I thought for a second. _Would I die for the one I love, _I thought, ..._yes._

"I accept", I said. Everyone in the crowd gasped, maybe because I was an apprentice.

"Very well, you may leave immediately, time is of the essence, I wish you the best of luck", the Elder said.

The five of us left immediately. Our pace was quick, but we paid attention to every detail. We left in the last direction Shade and Spice were last seen. The moon was full, allowing enough light for us to see decently. I kept my thoughts focused on the one thing that would keep my sanity, Shade and me at Fire Fly Fields.

"I wonder what had happened, Shade and Spice have never been beaten as a pair", Blue Fire said. I had learned from Spice that Blue Fire had gotten his name from the blue flames he uses in his attacks and that he was Spice's father.

"I-wait, they were here", Chill said. I looked around. Someone had definitely been here, it looked as if a massive battle had destroyed this small gap in the trees.

"Hey, I have tracks over here", Cloud announced, he was floating near a big rock. He was right, those were definitely Shade's prints*.

Just then, the ground shook, but it wasn't an earthquake. Something was coming straight for us. My fur felt the disturbance of wind coming from behind us. Fear hit me like a boulder, whatever it was, it was huge!

"Everyone, behind us, get ready here comes!"

**Boo! Hahah, cliffhanger! I know, I know, short chapter, but I have nine days out of school and I plan to use them. Thanks for reviewing, keep it up, as a matter of fact the first three reviewers of this chapter will get one wish. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**Facts: 4**

**1. Despite Shade's type, he believes that night patrols are three times more dangerous than most of the other kinds of patrols, I learned this from Cloud, as well as a few other things.**

**2. I am very sensitive and the slightest event can send me into an emotional state of extreme sadness and fright.**

**3. Once I have an emotional breakdown, it can be very hard for me to stop.**

**4. I had by now learned how to recognize many tracks, but I am capable of spotting Shade's from mile away.**


	11. Chapter 6 Part One Diamond's POV

**Double updates rock! This time please don't forget to review, you know what happens when you do that. Not too many reviews last chapter. But they were still pretty good ones. Thanks!**

A Dire Rescue (Part One)

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

My pulse raced as the mass moved toward us. Then, I felt my anger rise. Nothing was going to come between me and Shade's rescue. I gritted my teeth and prepared some Psychic energy. The Pokemon came into sight, charging at full speed. I took aim immediately and, before anyone could react, released a powerful blast of Psychic energy I thought couldn't even be possible for a Pokemon of my skill level, or even of my species. After our attacker hit the ground, everyone turned to gape at me. I knew my eyes were still glowing white-blue, but their color faded as my energy went dormant.

"Diamond, what was that", Cloud asked, amazed.

"I have no idea", I said, "and I don't know how I did it."

"You managed to take out a Pokemon four times as big as you, and what's more, if memory serves me correct, this is a Ryhorn, it shouldn't have been taken down so easily", Blue Flame pointed out.

"Ryhorn aren't native to this side of the Orre Region, what's this one doing here", Chill said.

"Probably the same as you, Chill, perhaps it was brought by a human, and then they parted", Cloud said.

"Well, however it got here, it's here, we can't worry about that now, we have fellow Rescuers to find", Mulch said.

"He's right, the longer we stand here and debate over this, the more time we lose, let's get moving", Blue Flame said.

I hadn't said anything for fear of wasting energy. I thought my thirteen-year-old body wouldn't have the endurance for such an attack, but I felt fine, not the slightest change.

We walked on, being careful of the sounds around us. After following Shade's and Spice's prints, we came to a completely scorched and destroyed clearing. It was not a natural clearing, something had completely burned this section down. But something was off. _If there was a fire here, then why didn't it spread,_ I thought to myself*.

"The tracks stop here, this is where they were taken down all right, there's no doubt about it", Chill said.

She was right, I didn't want to admit it, but the trail stopped here.

"There's no sign of a struggle, nor a sign of fleeing the battle, they were defeated with one, quick move", Blue Flame said.

"Spread out and look for something to follow", I called. They took the idea to heart and started to look. I started on the outside of the destroyed site. The moonlight shone as clear as sunlight, so I couldn't miss a thing. I stopped after stepping on a soft, wet patch of grass. _That explains the fire, but were did Shade and Spice go_, I thought. Soon after, I got my answer. I saw an unusual depression in the ground. They looked like a giant snail slithered through here.

"Hey, I think Diamond found something", Cloud called. Everyone gathered around me.

"Anyone recognize them, how about you Flame*, your the tracking expert", Mulch asked.

"No, sorry, I've never seen them before", he replied. That's when it hit me, these weren't snail tracks, or even Slugmar tracks.

"Shade was dragged through here", I said.

"We'd better follow them, then", Mulch said.

We started off again, leaving that horrifying sight. We walked until we came to a river. It was a quiet river, so quiet that I walked right into it.

"We'll, we lost the trail again", Chill said, as I shook off.

"Unless, they took the river downstream", Flame said.

"How would they do that", I asked, still wet, and not happy*.

"With these", he said moving some bushes aside.

We all looked behind them. There were several rafts*, each of which was made by the limbs of trees and tied with vines.

"Should we go down river too", Cloud asked.

"It's the only thing we can do, what else is there", I answered.

"Diamond has a point, if we stay and try to pick up the trail here, we may waste many hours, and find nothing, but if we follow the most appealing scenario, we may find them quicker than we think", Mulch said.

"All right then, it's settled, we go down river", Chill said.

"Okay, Diamond, if you will", Mulch said. I used Psychic to pick up a raft big enough for four of us and set it in the water. We all piled on board, Flame was a bit hesitant, for the fact that he was a Fire-Type. Chill and I reassured him that we would be able to save him, if he lost his balance. After I was sure everyone was ready, I released the raft from its frozen prison. The current pulled us with a hard force, despite its calm appearance. I was glad that I fell in a shallow pool earlier, if I didn't, I would have been swept away before I knew what had happened.

"Rapids ahead, hang on", Chill called from the front. We braced ourselves as our raft rocked with the rapid movements of the water. I saw it after fifteen seconds into the rapids, a big, sharp rock. It was so close, that I didn't even have time to caution anyone. The raft hit it. The force sent everyone, but Cloud flying over the rock. Chill had managed to soar to a calm end and she froze a small portion of it to land on. Mulch land in the rapids, but swam to safety. As Flame and I were about to hit, I used Psychic again and was able sling us to the river bank*. When I got up I saw the others make their way over. Looking over at Flame, I saw that he was clutching one of the branches that held our raft together, with his eyes shut tight, he was even shuddering.

"Flame, it's okay, you're still dry", I said. He opened his eyes and looked around. He dropped the branch and stood up.

"What do we do now", Chill asked when everyone made it to us.

"Let's just keep following the river, we're bound to find something", I said.

We kept following the river. Hours later, my feet felt blistered, I couldn't walk straight.

"Let's take a break, Diamond looks like she's tiring", Mulch said.

"No, I'm fine, my feet just hurt, that's all", I replied.

"Hold on, Diamond, this'll help", Chill said. I stopped, and she blew an icy cold wind at each one of my feet.

"Thanks", I said, feeling relief.

We continued on. Eventually, we came upon a wandering Loudred.

"Hey, you, have you seen anyone come down through here", I shouted.

"Uhhh", it started, in the precious two seconds separating the time it took it to say that and before it took off into the brush, I read its thoughts. _They can't know..._, was all I was able to hear.

"After it", I shouted. We ran after, with me leading the others. I continually got faster and faster. I was close to catching the Pokemon, when I saw a flash of light, and pain seared through my body.

_No, I was so close..._

**To be continued...**

**Uh-oh, that can't be good. As for the first three reviewers, you got you're wish, hey, I didn't say it was your pick, your wish was another quick update. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Please do. The more reviews, the longer the chapters.**

**Facts: 5**

**1. Shade had taught me to look for every detail that was out of place, and I'm glad I remembered to do so.**

**2. Blue Flame's nickname.**

**3. It is rare for me to be unhappy, it takes a very big event to cause my unhappiness.**

**4. I knew what they were because my father had often told stories of him and his human partner using them, when I was just an Eevee pup.**

**5. We were flying to hard for me to just stop us, so I had to do the next safest thing.**


	12. Chapter 6 Part One Shade's POV

**I am one updating machine! Thanks for the reviews.**

A Dire Rescue (Part One)

**Shade's P.O.V.**

I think I was able to regain consciousness a few times after I was knocked unconscious. I can't be fully sure. I do remember the hallucinations and dillusions, that is, if I was conscious, they may have been dreams. I still can't be sure. My dreams were mostly pools of light fading in and out of sight. There was one, though, that I will never forget. I had it maybe three of four times.

I would slowly regain consciousness, in the middle of a field. Diamond would be sitting at the far end, looking at me. I would start to walk after her, but I wouldn't get closer. After some time I would quicken my pace, and would eventually end up running. As time would go by, a tunnel of darkness would creep up from behind me and reach out toward Diamond. When it was about to reach her, she would stand up and walk to the left, into the darkness. I would be left alone, crying, with no one else to love me or for me to love.

"Oww, Shade are you awake", I heard a voice echo in my head. I opened my eyes to see an upside down Spice looking at me with a worried look on his face. His orange fur was singed, and was partly brown in some places.

"Yeah, are you okay", I groaned, my entire body seared with soreness. I tried to roll over, but no avail.

"Fine, you just kicked me in your sleep, how are you", he questioned, rolling me over.

"Thank you, I'm not feeling so well", I replied. I looked around, we seemed to be in a deep fissure, the walls were black and smooth. I looked up, maybe thirty feet up was the edge. Five more feet above that was a lit torch, slowly burning, its light dimly shining down upon us.

"Have you tried", I asked, sitting up.

"It's no use, it's too high and too steep", he sighed. I sighed to.

We remained silent for a while, so I started to think. I thought about the future*. I thought about what would happen if I didn't get out, how I would never see my Diamond again. Wait, _my _Diamond, where did that come from. Well, affection does crazy things to you. Anyway, I thought about what would happen to her without me by her side. Then, I began to cry*, lightly at first, then came the sobs.

"Shade, Shade, E-Eclipse*, don't cry, we'll be okay", he soothed, or tried, I wasn't going to stop for some time.

"I-I-I, it's not us, it's Diamond, she won't be able to l-l-live without me", I sobbed. It was true, that Espeon couldn't live without me, and this Umbreon can't live without her.

"Shade, Diamond will be fine, I bet that she and my dad are on their way right now*", Spice told me. His words made sense, Diamond would come after me.

"Y-y-yeah, D-Diamond is c-crazy enough to do t-t-that", I sniveled, with a smile.

"She wouldn't do it because of craziness, she would do it because she loves you", he corrected with a smile.

I looked up and looked back at Spice.

"You have a plan don't you", he remarked with a sly smile.

"Does this face tell you different", I responded, with a smile of my own, "thanks for calming me down."

Neither of us knew what we were up against, except for the fact that the dragon had brought us here*.

"All right, let's do it", Spice said.

He jumped on my head, and I threw him upwards. I jumped with everything I had. Using my Faint Attack, I propelled myself further up. Spice used Flamethrower and shot out of the fissure. I summoned all of the energy I had, and fired a Hyperbeam. I shot out of that hole with a force that made me hit the ceiling. I fell back toward the hole, but Spice grabbed me and brought me over the edge.

I gasped for air and waited for the stab of pain in my lungs to go away.

"Let's get going", I suggested.

"Right", he agreed. We looked around. We were in a dimly lit tunnel, from the looks of it, we were in an entire network of tunnels.

"This place looks huge, how will we get out", Spice asked.

"Well, we're probably underground, so let's find a way up", I answered. He nodded, and we turned around.

We left through the maze of tunnels. My rings were glowing to their brightest. It must have been night, with a full moon. After several minutes, I stopped, something didn't feel right.

"Shade, why are you stopping", Spice queried, out of breathe.

"We haven't been chased yet, and there hasn't been any other Pokemon here, don't you think that's odd", I inquired.

"Well, now that you mention that, it does seem odd", he admitted. We decided not to waste anymore time worrying about it, and started running again. We ran for what felt like ages before I felt the air get cooler and stopped once more.

"What is it now", Spice wondered aloud.

We were in the middle of a tunnel junction. There were six tunnels connected here. I went to one and checked the air, it was warmer. I continued this until I found one the one with the coolest air. I sprinted in that direction. Spice was right behind me.

"How do you know this is the right one", Spice called behind me.

"You know how winter is almost here", I called in reply.

"Yeah", he said, now next to me.

"Well, this tunnel is cooler than the others, so the way out must be through here", I explained.

"All right, let's hurry", he replied.

I was about to tell him to jump on my back, but as if he read my mind, he hopped on me without, me telling him. I quickened my speed to its fastest. We were flying down that tunnel; I was just a black, gold, and orange blur. I could see the opening of the cave, and I heard the chirping and buzzing of the Ledyba and Illumise. Freedom was so close I could taste it. That's when the Pokemon hovered into the view. I stopped moving my feet instantly, and skidded to a halt in front of the Pokemon. It was a Lunatone. It remained silent, but turned so its left eye faced us. Legend has it, that the red eyes of a Lunatone can strike fear into the strongest and warmest of hearts. I had just found out that that isn't a legend, it's a fact. Its eye caused my heart ice over, my legs go weak, and my vision to go black. I fainted.

When I woke up the second time, I saw Spice sitting in a corner of the fissure I first woke up in.

"Spice, are you okay", I whispered.

"Yes", he said, "I'm just crest fallen. We were so close*."

"I can't believe I let that happen, I'm sorry", I apologized.

"No, it's not your fault, neither of us could have expected a Lunatone", he said, rejecting my statement.

"What do we do now", Spice asked, looking at the ground. I don't think I've ever seen the little one so upset.

"We wait to be rescued", I sighed, laying down. Wow, those words felt weird coming from me.

"You can't wait to see Diamond, can you", he giggled. My face turned red.

"You can read me better than anyone", I stated, with a smile.

"How long do you think it will take for the Rescue Squad to get here", he interrogated.

"Maybe two more hours", I guessed.

Just then, I heard a crash. I jumped.

"TAKE THIS", I heard a female voice shout, before hearing an explosion.

"Diamond", I said, quickly standing up.

**How about that, Shade and Spice are okay. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW (lol), and I know, another short chapter, but don't worry, the next one will be at least 2,500 words. I have a new poll on my profile, go have a look.**

**Facts: 6**

**1. I think about the future to pass time and when I have nothing else to do.**

**2. Crying is rare for me, and usually when I cry, others will cry too.**

**3. When someone uses my real name, it's either important, or I'm in a state of mental depression, which is very rare for me.**

**4. Spice is always finding ways to cheer others up, he will sometimes do whatever it takes.**

**5. I didn't give the name of the Pokemon because I don't think it's time for you to know yet.**

**6. Spice will rarely be seen sad.**


	13. Chapter 6 Part Two Diamond's POV

**Boom! Another chapter! And MetaTJ I can see right through you, please don't go complete nut-fan on me.**

A Dire Rescue (Part 2)

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

My pain was quick, it was gone as soon as it had entered. I looked back at our attacker. Along with the Loudred, a Spheal was now in view. It must have hit me with Ice Beam. I was lucky I wasn't frozen. It's a good thing it wasn't very effective. The Spheal shot another Ice Beam at me. It was aiming at _me,_ well, did I have a surprise for it. I used Confusion. Not only did my move damage it, it confused it.

"Take'm", I ordered, darkly. Everyone charge at the two Pokemon. The Spheal shot one more Ice Beam, but since it was confused, it hit the Loudred.

"Don't attack you moron, you just hit me", the Loudred shouted. The Loudred turned and saw us about ten yards away. It hit us with an attack I have never seen before. We all flew back and skidded to a halt. I was taking a beating, anymore of this and I would be KO'd for sure.

"What was that", I grunted.

"It doesn't matter, these guys are toast*", Chill replied. She stood up and ran at the Loudred.

"Will you ever learn the same move won't work twice", the Loudred laughed. It fired another one of those attacks.

"Likewise", Chill growled. She jumped over the attack and hurled herself toward the Loudred, she used Takedown and knocked the Loudred out cold. She flinched. The Spheal was no longer confused and shot another Ice Beam. This one hit Chill and froze her. It didn't so much as freeze her, but it trapped her in a block of ice. I was the next one to run at the Pokemon. The Spheal shot an Icebeam at me, but I dodged it and used Phsybeam and hit the Spheal. It flew to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Flame, thaw Chill", Cloud said.

"HHaaaa", Chill shouted as she broke out of her prison, "let's get moving."

We continued on. Not too long after we started did we find a cave. The opening was lit by two torches on both sides. And rafts were placed at the sides.

"This has to be the place", I stated, mentioning the rafts pulled up by the mouth.

"Who goes in", Mulch asked.

"Me and Diamond", Cloud answered.

"Okay", Mulch replied.

"Fine", Chill grumbled.

"Right, we'll stay here", Flame agreed.

Cloud and I entered. I had recovered enough since our last battle and was feeling much better. After thirty feet in, a Lunatone floated toward us. The perfect guard. It turned to let us see its eye. Cloud immediately froze with fear. It would have worked on me, if I hadn't been immune to its effect*. I used Takedown on it and it flew into the wall of the cave. The wall crashed to the floor. The crash rang throughout the cave. The Lunatone rushed at me, now knowing its eye would be useless.

"TAKE THIS", I yelled, using Psybeam. The Lunatone hit the wall again, but this time, it didn't get back up.

I looked back at Cloud, he was just recovering from the Lunatone's illusion. We continued deeper into the cave only to find that it was actually a maze of caverns, connecting a certain points. I looked at Cloud. As if some sort of silent message left my mind and entered his, he turned and left through a wall. We continued to look by ourselves. I continued straight, and I felt the air get cooler and cooler. I passed the sixteenth junction and stopped to think about what to do now.

"Diamond, Diamond, we're in here", I heard a voice call. It was faint. It sounded like it was coming from my left, so I went that way. The problem that I faced was that it could have been coming from anywhere. It's echo could have been bouncing off a lot of walls.

I followed the cries for help until I came to a dead end. The voices were now close, but muffled.

"Where are you guys", I called.

"We're in a deep fissure, you can't miss it", the voice called. It sounded like Shade's.

I was a bit confused. I was at this dead end, but yet he sounded so close. Then, I got an idea. I tapped on the wall in front of me. It sounded hollow. _Well, since I don't have any other options, _I thought to myself. I used Psychic and pushed against the wall as hard as my power would allow. The wall shattered as I thought it might.

"You guys okay", I called into the big hole.

Instead of a reply, a dark shape tackled me. It was soft, warm. And it smelled of ripe Oran berries*. It was Shade.

"I knew you would come", he whispered in my ear.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Umbreon", I replied sarcastically.

"Are you guys okay", Spice asked, stepping over the rubble. His orange fur was brown with burns and dust.

"Yeah, Shade, can you get off of me, I'm not done saving you yet", I queried. He stepped off, and we made our way back to the entrance. Along the way, we met up with Cloud. When we got out, Spice ran to hug his father.

"I can't believe it took us so long to rescue you guys", Chill stated.

"Let's get going, I'll get a Detainment Team here later", Mulch said.

"I hope this thing still works", Cloud yawned, holding an Escape Orb**. It flashed, and we were all transported back home. The camp was quiet. I looked up at the sky, it was gray.

"We're back, finally", Mulch pointed out.

"I'll go tell the Elder we're here", Shade proposed.

"No, I'll go", Chill interjected. Smiling, she winked at me. I winked back, she knew exactly what she was doing.

We said our goodbyes, and went our separate ways. Shade and I walked back to our cave.

"Shade, how did you know I would come after you", I asked, slyly.

"Because your the only apprentice crazy enough to come after me", he replied.

"Oh", I replied, somewhat let down.

"But, I've realized something, Diamond", he went on, stopping. My hopes raised a little.

"What", I quizzed, hoping he would say what I wanted him to for so long.

"Being down in that hole made me realize that a part of me had been missing", he answered. He was now looking into my eyes. I felt as if he was staring into my soul.

"Really", I replied, my hopes raising further, my heart start to pound.

"Yes, deep down, so deep that I haven't realized that it had been missing, until an earthquake brought along a certain Espeon", he said. Our faces were red, his from embarrassment, mine from anxiety. He was going to say something I thought I would never hear him say.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...", he continued, struggling for words.

"Is", I echoed.

"I love you, Diamond", he said, still looking into my eyes. Now it was my turn to pounce on him.

"Oh, I love you too, Shade", I sighed in return. We stayed like that for a while.

"Come on Diamond, let's get some rest", he said after about four minutes. I let him up and we walked the rest of the way to the cave.

I laid down, but before I could get to sleep, Shade mumbled something to me.

"Huh", I said, lifting my head up. My lips met his, and we had our first real kiss, right there. I still don't know if he planned that, or if it was just a coincidence, Shade won't tell me, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Good night", he whispered when we parted.

"Good night, My Love", I replied, falling out of my consciousness.

**Sorry you guys, this chapter got corrupted as I was just finishing it and I had to start over, it was a lot longer. I NEED REVIEWS, JUST TWO OR THREE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! You may want to review now, because the is the last chapter for a while.**

****Yes, I will be using items from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.**

**Facts: 3**

**1. Chill can be very aggressive and her attitude is one of aggression.**

**2. I'm too cheery and light-hearted to be affected by a Lunatone's Fear Inflicter illusion.**

**3. I still can't explain this, but the sweet smell of Oran berries has always followed Shade around.**


	14. Chapter 6 Part Two Shade's POV

**I'm back and ready to type.**

A Dire Rescue (Part Two)

**Shade's P.O.V.**

I was waiting for what seemed like forever. I wasn't one to call out for help*. Spice was just as impatient as I was. We only heard Diamond's voice once, concerning me. I looked up again, then looked at Spice, his face told me neither of us were in any condition to make another break for it. It was until the shadow fell over us did we look back up. The source was that Pokemon, that same one that we had fought before being knocked unconscious. He stared at us for a few seconds before speaking.

"Hmph, it looks like I will get to finish you myself, Rayquaza* will have to get over the fact that it won't be him that destroys you", he sneered, before jumping into the pit with us. Spice and I got ready for a battle. The Pokemon lunged at us, we split up and both used Flame Thrower. He jumped and we missed. Spice and I sidestepped opposite of each other, I went right, he went left. Our attacker used Faint attack and shot it toward me. I used an attention grabbing Confuse Ray, which missed. All the while his attention was on me, Spice had managed to jump on his back. It turned out to be a bad move, the Pokemon was able to sling him against the chasm's wall. Spice hit and fell to the ground, not appearing to move. Within that quick second, did I hit the Pokemon with hard Tackle. He was stunned, and I checked on Spice, he would be okay. The thought of losing my best friend enraged me. A grunt behind me made me turn around, the black and white aggressor was ready for more.

"Lucky hit, buddy, but I'm afraid it won't happen again", he gasped as menacingly as he could.

"We'll see about that", I growled, charging a Hyper Beam, "and I'm not your buddy, buddy."

I released my attack, it hit him before he could blink. It threw him against the wall.

"What'd I miss", I heard Spice groan behind me. I rolled my eyes, that Torchic could never take pain seriously. He staggered to my side.

"I won't tell that you just got your butt kicked", I nonchalantly snickered.

"How about you let me be the one to tell Diamond of the Vaporeon you're dating", he replied ever so smugly*, "and the crush you have on Chill."

We both laughed at his sarcastic remark. Spice was the only Pokemon to know of my secret love for comedy, keeping it secret seemed to make me look more serious.

"You think it's been long enough", I asked. His nod told me that it was, and the expression on his face told me that I had better do it, Diamond would be likely to follow my voice with more determination than his.

"Diamond, Diamond, we're in here", I called calmly. I hoped she could hear me, we were in a deep hole in a network of tunnels, echoes could mislead her.

"Where are you guys", she shouted. Her voice sounded muffled, that confused me, but at least she heard me.

"We're in a deep fissure, you can't miss it", I called in a way that let my comedy side slip. I'd hate for Diamond to find out about that, or anybody, really. Soon after I heard a tap on the wall to our left. Spice curiously inspected it. Maybe three seconds later did it occur to me why that knock could have sounded. Quickly, and just in time, I grabbed Spice as the wall fell. Dropping Spice, I faced the newly-made hole, ready for an attack. I dropped my tense state after hearing the sweet voice of that energetic Espeon.

"You guys okay", she called to us.

I decided to reply in a way that would silently scream my affection for her, as well as give me a chance to hold her for few seconds. I ran through the hole, and tackled the first thing I saw. The landing was soft and smelled of the R.R.B.'s spring water, which smelled like the multiple berries that grew on the bushes that germinate in the fertile soil around it. Let's see, she smelled like Rawst berries, Cherri berries, and Aspear berries.

"I knew you would come", I whispered in her ear with affection.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Umbreon", she replied as sarcastically as she could. I held back the urge to chuckle.

"Are you guys okay", Spice asked, emerging from the hole.

"Yeah, Shade, can you get off of me, I'm not done saving you yet", Diamond replied. I got off, and she led us to the exit.

Along the way, we met up with Cloud. On the way, I couldn't help but feel paranoid. There were no more Pokemon, besides the unconscious Lunatone and the other Pokemon. If there was any movement to our right or left, I would have struck. There was none, which left me as confused as I had ever been. Did Rayquaza really think that only two Pokemon would be enough to hold us? And why did he have other Pokemon following his orders anyway? All thoughts of the subject left me when we reached the cool welcoming night of the outside. Spice ran to hug his father. I can't say I didn't feel bad for Blue Flame, I knew that he felt that being separated from his son was worse than death.

"I can't believe it took us so long to rescue you guys", Chill admitted.

"Let's get going, I'll get a Detainment Team here later", Mulch announced.

"I hope this thing still works", Cloud yawned, revealing the time they had spent rescuing us, and holding an Escape Orb*. It flashed, and we were all transported to the camp. The sky was gray and everyone must have been sleeping, I think I even heard a Noctowl somewhere announcing its destination to sleep.

"We're back, finally", Mulch said, stating the obvious.

"I'll go tell the Elder we're here", I proposed. It was usually my job to do so, and seeing the Elder would make me feel better about being back*.

"No, I'll go", Chill interjected. My back was turned to her. I was not going to argue, at least with Chill, she is not the Pokemon to disagree with.

We said goodbye, and we all went home. Diamond and I walked back to our cave. Hm, that sounded weird. Our cave.

"Shade, how did you know I would come after you", she asked, slyly.

"Because your the only apprentice crazy enough to come after me", I said with a slight mischievous smirk.

"Oh", she replied, her cheeriness somewhat dropping. I though now would be the best opportunity, if any to completely confess.

"But, I've realized something, Diamond", I went on, pausing in my pace. There was a look of hope in her eyes.

"What", she asked, with hope in her voice.

"Being down in that hole made me realize that a part of me had been missing", I answered, lying a little, I had realized from the start what I was feeling, I just couldn't see it at first. I stared at her, almost looking past her and deep inside of her

"Really", she asked anxiously.

"Yes, deep down, so deep that I haven't realized that it had been missing, until an earthquake brought along a certain Espeon", he said telling the truth this time. Our faces were red, mine from embarrassment, hers from anxiety. I was going to say something that would drive me crazy not saying.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...", I continued looking for words.

"Is", she echoed.

"I love you, Diamond", he finally said, still looking into her eyes. She decided to tackle me this time.

"Oh, I love you too, Shade", she sighed in return. Our position was held for a few minutes.

"Come on Diamond, let's get some rest", I suggested after about four minutes. She hopped off and I stood up and we walked the rest of the way to the cave.

Diamond laid down and I got an idea. I mumbled something that really couldn't have translated into real words.

"Huh", s said, lifting her head up. My lips met hers, and we had our first real kiss, right there. I won't tell Diamond that I planned that kiss, I guess I like to keep her thinking.

"Good night", I whispered when we parted.

"Good night, My Love", she replied, no longer able to stay awake.

I laid down, unable to drift off immediately. A few thoughts were eating at me. How had Rayquaza been able to find me after these five years? Why was there little done to keep me in that hole? What was that Pokemon that attacked me and Spice?

Deciding that the answers were best left for the future I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I had dreams that involved fifteen years of memories. Good ones...and bad ones.

**Heheh, well my fingers are once again typing, and starting next Wednesday, I will have thirteen and a half days of school free time. Please review, I managed this chapter in less than an hour, non-stop. I have a new poll on my profile. It is probably the most important poll I will post, it needs votes. THIS IS CRITICAL!**

**Facts: 4**

**1. Being a Red Rescuer, I had always thought that crying out for help was sort of weak.**

**2. Yes, this was the dragon that had been the origin of my troubled past, but that story is best told at a more suitable time.**

**3. Whenever I tease Spice he always has a comeback.**

**4. The Elder has been like a father to me, our bond is strong, identical to a father-son bond.**


	15. Chapter 7 Part One Shade's POV

**Hey, back again.**

The Kids (Part One)

**Shade's P.O.V.**

_Three years ago..._

"You should be safe now, you can't be found here", he said. I had just been relocated after my incident with Rayquaza. I just nodded, and remained quiet, looking at my new home. The busy Pokemon had scarcely noticed us, they just went to do what they needed. It was odd, considering the fact that a legendary Pokemon was by my side along with two human boys and a human girl. It was as if we were invisible to this world, ghosts almost. I sighed, and not bothering to look back, walked to my awaiting cave. Everything had been set, I had a new home, new lifestyle, new _name_, and no friends. I stopped after nearly being run over by a Salamance and a Pikachu rushing to a canvas nearby. Continuing, I soon arrived at my new fixture. The cave was deprived of any personality whatsoever, just a big hole in the side of a very steep mountain. I walked inside to find nothing but a few rocks scattered around. I sat down and just stared at the world. Then, I felt myself crying. This was my entire fault, everything would still be okay if I didn't go wandering into the Dark Forrest. My family would still be by my side, instead we're all separated into five distant regions. My bushy brown and white tail wrapped around me as I lay down to think about all of the adjusting I would have to do. Man, I was sure going to miss Hoenn.

_Present time..._

"Mmmhh, good morning, Shade", Diamond yawned quietly. I was fully awake, I was just waiting for Diamond to wake up.

"Sleep well?", I asked, looking out of our cave, into the snow-covered morning.

"Mmmhmm", she replied, nuzzling up to me until her head rested on my shoulder. I blushed a little, not completely adapted to the entire "affection" idea.

"Thinking about something", she asked, noticing my concentrated expression.

"Just that it's about that time of year again", I lied, sparing her a misery-full tale of my past.

"For what", she inquired.

"You'll see, c'mon, we need to get to Sal and Circuits'", I returned. I left out of our home and she followed close behind. When we got there, they had confronted us, as on instinct.

"Okay, you know the drill, Shade, bandana off", Circuit said. I bent my head down to the ground and I stepped on my bandana to pull it off. Diamond looked confused, so Circuit walked behind her to remove the bandana from around her neck.

"What are you guys doing", she asked.

"You didn't tell her", Sal asked me. I grinned and said it would be better as a surprise.

"Well, you first, then", Circuit stated, coming back from putting our bandanas on a stony shelf and carrying two red scarves. She wrapped it around me so that both ends hung down in front. She then did the same to Diamond. Sal would have, but Circuit was the only one of us who had thumbs.

"For the winter", she explained to Diamond, "it's warmer to wear scarves, you wouldn't want to freeze now would you?"

We thanked them and walked to the breakfast table, where everyone who doesn't have time to gather food eat. It's really for the entire camp, but some choose to eat in private. We sat down at the big rocky table and enjoyed breakfast. Today was the day that Diamond was introduced to our annual visitors. I felt something tickle my ear. When I looked to my right, Diamond's ear brushed my face. I looked around at the others, blushing. Fortunately, everyone was too busy eating to notice our position. Looking down, I grabbed a few chestnuts* and began to eat.

After breakfast, we walked to the job bulletin area, too see if there were any emergency rescues that needed urgent attention. There were a few Pokemon in the small area, two Vulpix, and a Nidoran. Flare was trying to calm the crying Nidoran*.

"Please, please you have to help her!", he cried. At the sight of us, Flare mentioned for us to come over.

"You two have to handle this one. It's a code red*", Flare quickly ordered.

"What is it, we're ready", Diamond responded, suddenly fired up.

"Avalanche, trapped, safe, but air running out, help!", the Nidoran breathlessly yelped, apparently to out of breathe and excited to use full sentences.

"Calm down and just take us to her", I replied seriously. Without warning, he shot past us and out of the camp. Hesitating for a moment, I tore after him, with Diamond in biting range of my tail. He was fast for his size, and keeping up with him proved difficult. He led us through Wild Forest and past the trails to Death Ravine, and Silent Plains. Once we past the Dry Caves I knew our final stop would be Snow Valley*. We sprinted over the top of the hill. What was once a small powder covered valley was now a lake of snow and uprooted trees and over turned boulders. Something struck my back hard and after practically flying over the hilltop, I realized I had stopped to take in the scene and Diamond had rushed into me.

"Ow", she grunted. Snow-covered, I looked around for the Nidoran. He wasn't far, about maybe ten feet in front of us standing before a giant over turned oak tree. Hurrying over, I could hear the faint muffled cries for help.

"Don't worry Sasha, help's here, we're going to get you out of there", the Nidoran shouted below the tree. From my experience, I concluded that Sasha was trapped in a pocket of air under the tree.

"Quiet, fool, do you want to start another avalanche", I quietly hissed, after the last few echoes of his shout faded.

"All right Diamond, try and lift this tree", I said. Diamond walked over and I saw the glow of her eyes and the strain on her body as she tried to move the giant piece of vegetation.

"I can't…too heavy", she panted.

"Do you think you can roll it", I asked, with a different plan.

"I'll try", she replied. I saw the tree budge a bit. To keep Diamond from passing out, I used Take Down and hit the tree with full force. Bad idea. I recovered from blacking out some few seconds later. Ignoring the pain in my head, I decided to just push it, while the Nidoran slung itself into it. The tree gradually moved. Four feet later, we started to dig. We dug until I felt the skin of a Nidoran. I gently grabbed the loose skin and dragged her out.

"Thank you, thank you", she cried. Quickly, Sasha embraced the other Nidoran.

"You got help, thanks, Spike", she nearly cried.

I started to check her body out for any signs of frostbite. She seemed fine.

"All right, let's get moving", Diamond announced.

_Sometime later…_

"Hey, Shade", Diamond alleged. We were back in the fire lit cave, to strained to do anything else.

"Yeah", I sighed.

"You seemed to be excited today, why's that", she inquired.

"Well, if you come out here, you'll find out", I said leaving the cave. It should be about time now. I led Diamond to the clearing, waiting for them to arrive. My timing couldn't have been more perfect, because as soon as we sat to wait, the wind picked up madly, and a big shadow fell over us.

**Well, here we are, the delay was because I'm lazy, there I said it. I have a new poll up, probably the most important one I will post. PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW, YOU GUYS ARE SLACKING AGAIN!**

**Facts: 4**

**1. Chestnuts happen to be my favorite food, and eating them in the winter makes me feel warmer.**

**2. Flare's job when not speaking for the Elder, is looking over the job bulletin area and finding candidates for those rescues.**

**3. There are color codes for different disasters. I won't bore you with details, but a code red rescue is one that has to be dealt with immediately.**

**4. Snow valley is the only valley that will stay snowy all year. Due to Articuno living there now.**


	16. Chapter 7 Part One Diamond's POV

**Hey, I'm back from my break. Guess what? I have a FictionPress account now, same name, new stories. Go check it out, two new ones. Now let's get back to Diamond and the others.**

The Kids (Part One)

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes to welcome the new day. I waited a few seconds before moving. Shade was sitting next to me.

"Mmmhh, good morning, Shade", I yawned. He looked like he had been up for a while. I wondered why he hadn't gone to get apples.

"Sleep well?", he asked, looking out of our cave, into the camp. It had snowed overnight, and the sun hit the snow and made it sparkle. It was really pretty.

"Mmmhmm", I replied, brushing up to him until my head rested next to his neck. I felt him start to get nervous. I opened my eyes and saw that his face was red. I giggled to myself, he was at his cutest when he was jumpy.

"Thinking about something", I inquired, trying to keep him as close to calm as I could.

"Just that it's about that time of year again", he said. I nodded slightly, but I don't think he felt it.

"For what?" I wondered, cocking my head to one side.

"You'll see, c'mon, we need to get to Sal and Circuits'", he returned. He led me out of our home. When we got there, they confronted us; they must have been expecting us.

"Okay, you know the drill, Shade, bandana off", Circuit said. I looked over and saw Shade bend his head down to the ground pull his bandana off. I was wondering what was going on when Circuit walked behind me and removed my bandana from around my neck. I guess it was lucky she was the only one of us to have thumbs.

"What are you guys doing", I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"You didn't tell her", Sal directed at Shade. He was grinning as wide as he could.

"I thought I would be better if I surprised her", he chuckled.

"Well, you first, then", Circuit stated, coming toward us with two red scarves. She wrapped one around Shade first and then me. The scarf was snug; it was very different from a bandana.

"For the winter", Circuit started, "it's warmer to wear scarves, you wouldn't want to freeze now would you?"

We said our 'thank you's' and walked to the breakfast, well, that's what we all called it in the morning. The smell that came from the table tickled my nose, it smelled so good. We sat at the end, and I chose an apple, seeing that there were no cherries and started to eat. I smelled chestnuts next to me and assumed that that was what Shade was eating. I looked around the table; we were the only ones at this end and those that were there were concentrating on chewing. I inched closer to Shade, so close that my ear touched his. I felt his head move to look at me and noticed that he jumped slightly. I guess he was as just as shy as I was about our relationship. We continued to eat and a few minutes later, we left for the job bulletin area since we didn't have a planned patrol that day. There were a few Pokemon there, but my attention was drawn to a crying Nidoran. Flare was trying to calm him down.

"Please, please you have to help her!", he cried. Flare looked up for anyone to take the job. He saw us and motioned for us to come over.

"You two have to handle this one. It's a code red*", Flare quickly shouted.

"What is it, we're ready", I sounded, with a rush of adrenaline.

"Avalanche, trapped, safe, but air running out, help!", the Nidoran puffed loudly, too scared to talk correctly.

"Calm down and just take us to her", Shade said seriously. Not wasting a second, he dashed past us and into the forest. His speed startled us, but we tore after him, I was directly behind Shade, keeping my distance close. I was having a hard time staying behind my leader, but somehow I managed. We were led through many of the places where most rescues take place; I wasn't too sure of the names, though. I did recognize the Dry Caves, and wondered if we were going to Snow Valley. We shot over the top of a hill. Shade then suddenly stopped. Before I could even think I hit him with full force, and we were both slung over the top of the hill. We tumbled down until we came to a crashing stop at the bottom.

"Ow", she groaned. It took me a second, but when I came to my senses, I saw Shade standing next to the Nidoran.

"Don't worry Sasha, help's here, we're going to get you out of there", the Nidoran screamed below the tree. I thought that his friend was trapped in some kind of underground bubble of snow.

"Quiet, fool, do you want to start another avalanche", Shade quietly whispered, after the echoes stopped.

"All right Diamond, try and lift this tree", Shade said. I walked over and concentrated my thoughts on lifting the tree. I strained, but it was just impossible for me. Before I passed out I stopped my efforts.

"I can't…too heavy", I panted.

"Do you think you can roll it", Shade asked.

"I'll try."

I resumed my previous attempt, but instead of focusing the psychic wall under the tree, I focused it on the side of it. It was still tough, but I was at least making progress. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shade head-butt the tree. He was stunned a bit, but started to push against it with his shoulder. The Nidoran joined in the effort. The tree gradually moved. After we moved the tree a small distance, I stopped, getting the feeling of being sick. Shade started to dig, and I did my best to help out. We went down until Shade started to pull out another Nidoran.

"Thank you, thank you", she cried. Sasha tackled the other Nidoran. I sat down to observe the scene and to keep from fainting.

"You got help, thanks, Spike", she nearly cried.

Shade started to check Sasha for injury. I looked around to see, for the first time, how damaged the valley was. We would have to tell the others to go on patrol and see if anyone else was trapped. The valley could be cleaned up later. I realized that we were in danger here and decided to wrap this up.

"All right, let's get moving", I pronounced.

Sometime later…

The cave's fire felt nice on my aching body as Shade and I recovered from our muscle soreness. Then a thought crept into my head. I noticed that Shade was a little excited today.

"Hey, Shade", I asked. He was looking out at the camp.

"Yeah", he sighed exhaustedly.

"You seemed to be excited today, why's that?"

"Well, if you come out here, you'll find out", he replied, jumping up and leaving. He led me to the camp's clearing. Just as soon as we stopped, the wind started to whip around us. I looked up and saw the outline of the most legendary Pokemon I have ever heard of.

**Sorry for the delay, AGAIN, but I'm working on some other projects, big projects. You should all go check out my FictionPress account, according to my new fan, I'm a pretty good non-fan based author. Please vote on my new poll.**

**Facts: 0 (Sorry, I think everything is self-explanatory.)**


	17. Chapter 7 Part Two Diamond's POV

**Well, I'm back. I'm afraid I have to give the reason of my update delays. My story, Heroes United, is undergoing a huge revisions project. I won't stop completely on my other stories, but the updates will be farther apart. I hope to finish somewhere around April.**

The Kids (Part Two)

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

The wind had picked up more and more since the Pokémon had started his descent. As Lugia landed, two humans jumped from his back. No one hadn't even seemed to notice, that the great Lugia was in their midst, let alone the two human children hopping off of his back! Some noticed, but they went about their business. I got somewhat closer, with Shade behind me, to get a closer look.

One was a girl. She had pretty short brown hair, which was held down by a light red bandana with a few white stripes forming a circle on it. Two medium bands of hair came from underneath the bandana. This was matched by a red shirt, with a dark blue ring around the collar area. On her hands, was a pair of white gloves with blue fingertips and a blue wrist grip. Her shorts were just that, shorts, maybe to short, especially for the time of year, but, I'm not a fashion fanatic*. A small fanny pack* was worn around her back and rested on her backside. Now, I'm not the human expert, but I would have to say she was maybe the age of 12 or 13. From where I was standing, which was about ten feet away, she appeared to be 5' 2". She was carrying a sleeping Charmander, which would explain why she wore clothes that were meant for summer.

The other was a boy. He had spiky white hair that stuck out on all sides**. His hair was held back from covering his face by a green sweatband that stretched around his forehead. He was dressed in a black long-sleeved outfit. Instead of a fanny pack, he sported a khaki backpack that was where it should have been. This boy was around the same age of the girl, but was about three inches taller.

They both pulled some things off of Lugia, who didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you, Lugia", the girl said, patting Lugia's side. The nerve of that girl! Treating the Great Lugia as if he were a household pet! I was disgusted at the very idea.

"Anything to help the friends of my savior", he replied, using an advanced form of Psychic to speak in the human language. His words cut my anger-filled thoughts. He had agreed to this? I have to admit, I was more confused than a Skitty seeing its reflection in a stream.

"It'll all be explained later", Shade stated, apparently reading the confused look on my face. He winked at me. I nodded and tried to focus my concentration on the event in front of us.

Now that they had finished with the chore of putting their things away, some of the Pokémon swarmed in to greet them. They smiled and started to greet in return. Lugia walked out of the scene, probably to get away from the attention. My watching didn't go unnoticed, the girl noticed my staring and tapped the boy on the shoulder. He looked in our direction and smiled. Then, they made their way to us. Up close, they each looked two inches higher, or maybe that was just me.

"Hey, Shade", the boy greeted happily. He kneeled down so we would be face to face.

"Hello, Brendan, hello May**", Shade replied. The boy smiled and looked at me.

"Hello, who's this?" he asked. I decided to build up my courage and speak up.

"I'm Diamond, Shade rescued me during an earthquake", I stated. Even though I spoke I know all the boy heard was a simple "Espeon".

"It's very nice to meet you Diamond, I'm Brendan and this is May", Brendan introduced. I was too shocked for words. He had understood me? But he was a human, not a Pokémon. I may not know much about humans, being a wild Espeon, but from what I have been told, humans speak a different language.

"You…You understood her", Shade gasped, clearly as amazed as I was.

"Yep, I did too", May announced.

"But, how", I inquired, timidly.

"With this", Brendan answered. He removed a small device from his ear. It was small, and was connected to a slightly larger box in his backpack. It had many pretty yellow and red lights on it. It also had a silver ring on one side. From what had been described to me, it resembled a speaker, something that some of the Pokémon in camp had seen while being partners with humans.

"This", Brendan explained holding up the contraption, "is called a Pokémon Translator. Michael's dad invented."

"Actually", May cut in, "Michael's dad and my dad developed it together. They're only prototypes, so we won't be able to understand some Pokémon."

By now, my head felt like it was hit by a strong Confuse Ray. Nothing anyone was saying was making sense.

Shade saw my confusion and spoke up, "Michael is Brendan's cousin. Michael's dad is a scientist**, along with May's dad. They invent things to help humans better understand Pokémon, and help protect them."

"Oh", was my only reply as I tried to process it all. I cleared my head and decided to ask a question on a different topic, "But what about you, are you related to Brendan, May?"

Both she and Brendan blushed.

"Well, not so much 'related', more like, 'in a relationship'", she mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Really, it's about time you two finally worked out", Circuit noted behind us. She must have been there for some time, or else she wouldn't have spoken out. Brendan and May blushed even harder now. Shade seemed to be looking around, not in our conversation.

"Wait, where is Michael, why isn't he with us right now?" Shade wondered aloud.

"I was hoping you would ask soon. Lugia can only hold three of us at time remember? But, this time there are four of us visiting, and our fourth member can't find this place without me, May, or Michael. So, he's bringing her on his scooter. They shouldn't be too far now", Brendan explained. Shade's excitement grew fast.

"Who, who's coming with you", he nearly demanded. He couldn't help it, I learned that when he's exited, he tends to shout every word he speaks.

"You'll have to wait and see", Brendan said coolly.

"Brendan, I'm going to get changed, Ashes here is about to wake up and will want to walk around. I'll be back in a sec", May announced. She left our group and walked into the forest with a bag until she was out of sight.

"So Brendan, how are things going, are you still the Pokémon Champion of Hoenn?" Circuit asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yep, still undefeated, but I think I'll give my title up for a few months to explore some other regions. I heard the Unova Region** is holding the Tri-annual Pokémon Competitions", he answered confidently. Circuit couldn't stay any longer due to the fact that Sal was calling her back to their canvas, so Shade continued the conversation.

"And May is okay with this", Shade probed.

Brendan rubbed the back of his neck before speaking, "Well, she said and I quote, 'Wherever you go is where I go, no questions asked'. I think she just wants to keep me out of trouble, you know, saving Hoenn from Kyogre is sort of dangerous, heheh."

"I think it's sweet, just like me and Shade. I'm the same way, if he goes somewhere, I'll tag along before anyone can think, right Shade?" I cheerily stated. I looked at Shade, whose face was burning so red, he could have stayed warm during the worst blizzard ever. He was speechless, and I wondered what was wrong. Then I remembered Shade's skittishness of our relationship. I felt so bad for putting him out there like that.

"Shade, you found a significant other, good for you, and an Espeon, that is a very unique combination", Brendan congratulated. Shade did manage a smile, but still said nothing. So, I spoke for him.

"Oh, I forgot that Shade's a little shy about our bond", I explained. Brendan nodded in comprehension. Suddenly, a beeping noise caught everyone's attention. We all looked around until Brendan pulled out the Pokémon Translator.

"Aww, man, the battery in this thing is almost out of juice, I have about another five minutes left until it's completely dry", Brendan complained. Then, May came back. She was now dressed in long pink pants with two stripes running up and down both legs and a pink sweater with a hood. She held up her Pokémon Translator.

"I know, mine's almost dead too", he said, "I hope Michael gets here soon, he's got the only spare batteries."

I didn't know what batteries were, but I had a feeling that it had something to do with powering the contraptions they held. Another noise broke into our conversation. This time it sounded like wind was rushing around, I couldn't really figure out what it actually was.

"As if on cue", Brendan commented nonchalantly. We all turned in the direction it was coming from. Then, out of the tree line burst a machine that was moving swiftly toward us. It came to a stop some five yards away. Now that it had stopped, I saw it was (what I later learned was) a scooter. It had no bottom that touched the ground, but it was floating above it. My attention was turned to who was operating this device.

A boy was pushing a few buttons on it and soon it stopped. He had deep red hair that was very spiky. It was long enough to flow down his face, but it would not due to a blue headband that was in his on his head. Attached to the headband was a silver device which I didn't recognize. He had emerald green eyes and a smile to match them. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt with a black long sleeved shirt under it. Running from both shoulders were two belts each holding four Pokéballs. His pants were blue and he wore black shoes. Around his waist was a black and red fanny pack and around his neck were a pair of goggles. Connected to the strap of his fanny pack was an assortment of six different Pokéballs.

On the back seat was a younger girl. She had short blue hair. In two places on top of her head, her hair looked like it was formed into two small balls. She wore a long sleeved light red sweater with a green vest with a white trim. Her red pants had two white stripes running down the sides. She had a small fanny pack that matched her blue eyes.

"Hey you guys, sorry for the wait, but Jovi and I had a quick warm up match before we got here so we would be ready for any wild Pokémon", the boy I took for Michael said warmly. Jovi looked around, completely fascinated with the environment around us.

"Wow, Big Brother is this the place you were talking about?" she childishly shouted. She was really admiring her surroundings.

"Yep, Jovi, welcome to the Red Rescue Brigade Base Camp. Remember, these Pokémon can't be caught, they have a job to do. But, later, I'll take you into the forest to catch one", Michael explained. He hopped off of the scooter and greeted the other two.

"Michael, do you have the spare batteries for the P.T.'s?" May asked. Without answering, he pulled out two small round shiny things and handed them to May and Brendan, they put them in the Pokémon Translators and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, now that we're all here, let's let our Pokémon out to stretch", Brendan suggested.

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Let's do it!"

Each of the Trainers threw their Pokéballs into the air and with a flash of light, the Pokémon were freed from them.

**Finally. Sorry, I wanted to finish earlier this week, but some recent events stalled me. As said above my updates will be slower, but you can expect them within 10 days of each other. Also, if anything is wrong with this chapter info-wise, please let me know, I was really tired when I typed most of it.**

**** (In order of appearance.)**

**1. This particular character is from Pokémon Sapphire Version; as you can tell, many this story is not just based off of one game, but a few.**

**2. Note this is NOT the May from the anime, but the same May from Pokémon Sapphire Version.**

**3. The scientists mentioned her are Professor Krane and Professor Birch. Now I know that these two particular characters aren't the fathers of May and Michael, but, this is a FanFiction, so yeah.**

**4. This will probably be the only thing from the anime I will use for this story; I couldn't think of any other regions off the top of my head and I didn't have the time to research any.**

**Facts: 3**

**1. I really don't like clothing much, but some of the Pokémon absolutely loved to where bows and collars and other such things.**

**2. Most of the things that I know about human made objects come from Pokémon that were released into the wild by their trainers.**

**3. **


	18. Chapter 7 Part Two Shade's POV

**Well, I did say within ten days, and this is the last day.**

The Kids (Part Two)

**Shade's P.O.V.**

_Flashback…_

I let my tears fall to ground as I heard the news.

"My family is going to be split up", I repeated. Sadly, Lugia nodded. I looked up at the human that had saved me, he was a young boy, just a kid almost.

"We'll be leaving in the morning", he said. I nodded sadly. I was led inside the small cottage. Inside, they led me to a small very well made bed near a vent. It was warm inside, it was definitely better than the freezing rain that reflected my emotions outside. I was offered something to eat, but I refused, no matter how long ago I had eaten, I wouldn't be able to eat after the day I had had. I just lay down, and tried to sleep. It wouldn't come, not so long as my memories of that day kept recurring…

_End Flashback…_

"Anything to help the friends of my savior", Lugia said, snapping me from my vision. I looked a Diamond. She was observing the scene with a confused looked on her face.

"It'll all be explained later", I said. She relaxed a bit at this, but wasn't completely over it.

The trainers were now greeting their Pokémon friends. Lugia must have left to visit, the Elder, they were very good acquaintances.

I smiled as their faces lit up after seeing me and Diamond. They both smiled and walked over.

The two looked exactly as they had the year before, only now they were taller. Some things swirled through my head from last year. One interesting question did pop up. Did Brendan still have that crush on May as he did last year?

"Hey, Shade", Brendan said happily. He knelt down so that I wouldn't have to crane my neck to speak with him.

"Hello, Brendan, hello May", I replied. The couple smiled and looked over at my girlfriend. Yes, I said it, _girlfriend_.

"Hello, who's this?" he asked. Diamond now seemed to have snapped out of her confusion, because she spoke up.

"I'm Diamond, Shade rescued me during an earthquake", she announced.

"It's very nice to meet you Diamond, I'm Brendan and this is May", Brendan introduced. My blood nearly froze. They comprehended her? The only way I knew for a human to understand Pokémon tongue was to know some sort of advanced psychic power.

"You…You understood her", I gasped, nearly in fear of what I had just witnessed.

"Yep, I did too", May announced. They both seemed to be teasing us. They both knew I was somewhat superstitious, but would never pull a joke like this before.

"But, how", Diamond asked, just as scared as I was.

"With this", Brendan answered. He removed a small device from his ear. From what I can remember, it was a microphone, connected to a box. Both looked foreign to me, so I assumed that, they had made it.

"This", Brendan explained holding up both devices, "is called a Pokémon Translator. Michael's dad invented."

"Actually", May cut in, "Michael's dad and my dad developed it together. They're only prototypes, so we won't be able to understand some Pokémon."

I sighed, now it made sense. I knew that their fathers were very respected scientists where they come from. Every year the Trainers visited, they always brought some kind of contraption the scientists had put together.

Diamond's face read "confusion" so I tried to explain it to her, "Michael is Brendan's cousin. Michael's dad is a scientist, along with May's dad. They invent things to help humans better understand Pokémon, and help protect them."

"Oh", she replied. I must have explained it very well, because she asked an off-subject question, "But what about you, are you related to Brendan, May?"

Both she and Brendan blushed. I think I knew what was happening. They both fell for each other. I was happy for them; they were a cute couple. (Okay, wait. Where did THAT come from? I hope I'm not getting soft.)

"Well, not so much 'related', more like, 'in a relationship'", she muttered, very embarrassed. It reminded me of…well, me.

"Really, it's about time you two finally worked out", Circuit said behind us. She was the only other one who knew of Brendan's crush on May. I began to think about how Brendan had confessed to us.

_Flashback…_

It was last year's visit. The snow floated to the ground with grace. Brendan confronted me and Circuit. The both of us were just passing time, so neither of us minded.

"Hey, you guys", he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I perked my ears at his approach. He seemed nervous so I sat up, and looked in his direction.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure", I replied positively so that he knew it was okay.

"Okay, here goes…I think I'm in love with my best friend", he said.

"May?" I asked. Guessing what I said, he replied.

"Yeah, May, weird right? But I can't help it. Do you guys think you can keep this a secret", he said. We nodded our heads, even though we couldn't tell May, we still acted as if we could.

_End Flashback…_

My sudden realization of Michael's presence pulled me back into reality.

"Wait, where is Michael, why isn't he with us right now?" I mused.

"I was hoping you would ask soon. Lugia can only hold three of us at time remember? But, this time there are four of us visiting, and our fourth member can't find this place without me, May, or Michael. So, he's bringing her on his scooter. They shouldn't be too far now", Brendan explained. My enthusiasm reached the heavens quick. They had never brought a fourth, who could it have been.

"Who, who's coming with you", I shouted. I was on the edge, my excitement was growing faster than when I was outrunning an avalanche back in Hoenn's mountains.

"You'll have to wait and see", Brendan said slyly. That statement frustrated me, I hated waiting.

"Brendan, I'm going to get changed, Ashes here is about to wake up and will want to walk around. I'll be back in a sec", May spoke up as the sleeping Charmander in her hands squirmed. She left our circle and entered the tree line with a bag.

"So Brendan, how are things going, are you still the Pokémon Champion of Hoenn?" Circuit asked, having nothing else to talk about.

"Yep, still undefeated, but I think I'll give my title up for a few months to explore some other regions. I heard the Unova Region is holding the Tri-annual Pokémon Competitions", he answered confidently. Sal called Circuit back to their canopy, so I spoke out.

"And May is okay with this", Shade asked. I really didn't know May's intentions like I knew some others, but I did know that she like to stay close to home.

Brendan rubbed the back of his neck before speaking, "Well, she said and I quote, 'Wherever you go is where I go, no questions asked'. I think she just wants to keep me out of trouble, you know, saving Hoenn from Kyogre is sort of dangerous, heheh."

"I think it's sweet, just like me and Shade. I'm the same way, if he goes somewhere, I'll tag along before anyone can think, right Shade?" I cheerily stated.

My face instantly got hot enough to match a Charizard's flame. The sudden release of our relationship hit me in the gut, and knocked every breath of wind out of me.

"Shade, you found a significant other, good for you, and an Espeon, that is a very unique combination", Brendan cheered. I wanted to try and looked please so I tried to smile, I really don't think I did, though.

"Oh, I forgot that Shade's a little shy about our bond", Diamond explained. Brendan nodded in comprehension. Suddenly, a beeping noise brought me back to a normal state. Brendan pulled out the Pokémon Translator. A red light was flashing on it.

"Aww, man, the battery in this thing is almost out of juice, I have about another five minutes left until it's completely dry", Brendan complained. Then, May came back. She was now dressed in her usual winter outfit. She was holding up her Pokémon Translator, too.

"I know, mine's almost dead too", he said, "I hope Michael gets here soon, he's got the only spare batteries."

Almost as soon as he said that, I heard the sound of an engine.

"As if on cue", Brendan commented nonchalantly. We all turned in the direction it was coming from. Suddenly, Michael burst from the tree line with his scooter and stopped in front of us. His scooter looked different, it no longer had wheels, but it was now floating about the ground. He eventually stopped it.

My attention was drawn to the girls on the backseat. I'm sure Diamond has already described her so I will just let it be.

I knew who it was immediately, even though she was a lot different now. Jovi had definitely grown in the last three years I had last seen her. The only reason I recognized her was because of her hair style, she hadn't changed it.

"Hey you guys, sorry for the wait, but Jovi and I had a quick warm up match before we got here so we would be ready for any wild Pokémon", Michael apologetically called. Jovi looked around, in awe of the camp.

"Wow, Big Brother is this the place you were talking about?" she childishly shouted. She was really admiring her surroundings.

"Yep, Jovi, welcome to the Red Rescue Brigade Base Camp. Remember, these Pokémon can't be caught, they have a job to do. But, later, I'll take you into the forest to catch one", Michael explained. He left his scooter and walked to the other two.

"Michael, do you have the spare batteries for the P.T.'s?" May asked. Without answering, he pulled out two small round shiny things and handed them to May and Brendan, they put them in the Pokémon Translators and breathed a sighed.

"Hey, now that we're all here, let's let our Pokémon out to stretch", Brendan suggested.

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Let's do it!"

Each of the Trainers threw their Pokéballs into the air and I waited with excitement as I awaited to see old friends and meet new ones.

***NOTICE*: I will now be giving away five prizes to the first five ****registered ****reviewers. My prizes will include things like story concept art, their souls drawn, their name as exotic nameplates, and insights to future chapters of my stories. This update's prize will be the fan's choice. Anything that relates to the things above, or my stories.**

**Facts: 0 (Due to my conflict)**


	19. Chapter 7 Part Three Diamond's POV

**Finally, right, yeah, I know, and I'm sorry. The next few chapters are going to be difficult for me to write, so here you go.**

The Kids (Part Three)

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

"Silver, use Psybeam!" Michael shouted. I jumped to the side and the giant wave of psychic energy shot passed me. Silver was a very skilled Pokémon. I found a challenge when I faced him. He sat, straight faced and concentrating his energy on me. I fired a quick Confusion at him. Sensing my attack, he calmly stepped to the side and the ring of my attack hit the ground where he was. I was going to have to change tactics to reach him. I was way too tense to try and get him with a long range attack. My forked tail felt Michael's next words before they left his mouth. I used Dig and dived beneath the ground.

I dug a tunnel in Silver's direction. When I thought I was close enough, I flew out. I hit something soft and I realized it was Silver's side as he dodged out of the way.

"Impressive, Diamond. I'll have to keep to my toes to keep up with you", he said. I knew I was close enough and used Giga Impact. My body shot forward and energy surrounded me. The vortex made contact with Silver, saving my body from the physical trauma. He cried out in pain, and flew backwards. I touched the ground again, and looked at where he landed. He lay sprawled out. He was quivering. My heart lept out of my chest.

"Oh no", I gasped. I rushed over to him as Michael did. I was scared out of my wits. This was supposed to be a friendly sparring match, and I do something as stupid as this. I sprinted to his semi-conscious body. He looked at me and smiled.

"Heh, good one, I haven't been hit like that since I was an Eevee", the Espeon panted in pain. He tried to sit up. When he finally got there, he looked at Michael and weakly smiled.

"That was a good run. It looks like you won, Diamond", Michael said. He sprayed Silver with a blue liquid. Silver closed his eyes and let the solution heal him. It was pretty impressive, not even an Oran Berry can heal that quickly.

"Hey, is everything okay over here?" Shade called. He jogged over and looked Silver over. He gave a nod of approval and looked at me. His expression was one of calmness, but his stare told me of his disappointment.

"Well, now that we know Silver's alright, we can go for a walk", Michael announced. I looked up at him, he was as happy as can be. And so was Silver. It was as nothing had happened.

"Big Brother!" Jovi's cheery voice called, "We're back! Can we go look for Pokémon now?"

"In a bit", Michael replied, "I want to let silver rest before we go."

"Okay, just don't make Jovi wait too long", she said. We heard a muffled explosion and looked around for the smoke.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Probably Brendan and May training", Michael said.

"What are they training with, Blast Seeds?" I asked.

"When Brendan and May train, they don't hold back, I would say that would be Sylvia's Overheat", he replied. I thought about the Vulpix. She looked small, but from the sound of the explosion, I knew she could hold her own.

"When they start a battle, you can't look directly into it or you'll go blind from the intensity of the heat and the blaze of the flames", Shade added. I gawked at him.

"Are you kidding?"

"Not the slightest bit."

"Brendan really likes Fire Type Pokémon. He has one in his team at all times", Jovi said. We left for the camp to check on the other two.

The walk there was peaceful. It was still peaceful when we got there. Brendan and May were sitting on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. They were laughing as if one of them had told a joke.

"Are you guys okay", Michael asked. They looked up, confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be", May replied. They hopped off of the rocks and walked over to meet up with us.

"We heard an explosion and thought you were having a battle", I said.

"We didn't hear anything", Brendan said. Shade looked down, pondering what we could have heard. His eyes widened, and he straightened up.

"LAND SLIDE", he shouted, before running back through the camp back the way we had come. I hesitated due to his outburst, but darted after him. Silver was right behind me. I didn't look back to see who was following him, but I was sure the four Trainers were tailing us.

At the clearing, Shade stopped to determine where the landslide was. He cocked his head one way, then the other, and listened. He opened his eyes and took off for the opposite end of the field. I started after him again.

"Wait, Shade, let me catch up to you", I yelled out, trying to get his attention.

"No time! We've wasted enough time already! I know where it is, just keep me in sight", he called over his shoulder. I fell back a bit and let Silver catch up with me.

"Where are we going?" He panted, keeping his eyes forward.

"I don't know, but I hope you can help with a land slide", I replied. He didn't say anything, which made my stomach quirk. I looked straight again. In a split second, I saw Shade stopped. I expected this and grabbed Silver by the skin behind his neck and pulled him to a stop before he crashed into Shade like I had earlier that day. We skid to a stop right behind Shade. I'm glad we did. The ground in front of him wasn't there. It was now a high cliff. At the bottom was a gigantic mess of destroyed trees and mud. I looked at Shade, his face displayed sheer horror. The destruction went on for almost half a mile. This must have been a very low valley.

"M-Michael", Shade murmured. Michael stepped forward.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any Pokémon with you that can get to the R.R.B. CAMP quickly?"

"No, I let them all out back when we got here."

"Wait, I didn't let Ace out, yet, I didn't think it would be a good idea since he and Wind are still fighting", Brendan said. He took a Pokéball from his belt and threw it in the air. A Swellow was freed from it.

"Ace, I need you to get to the camp, we need a giant search party, get everyone they can spare!" Shade ordered. Ace nodded, and flew in the direction of the camp.

Shade took one step and started to slide down the wall of the cliff. I wanted to follow him, but I was too clumsy to try and steady myself and slide down at the same time. Silver followed Shade. I watched him intently. He acted like a brother to Shade. A younger brother. He made it to Shade. I saw him hesitate, and then stumble. He started to fall, but I was quick enough to catch him with a concentrated Psychic. I put gently put him on the ground and he looked up at me.

"I guess we're even now!" he called. Shade nudged him, and shook his head, silently telling him now was not the time for jokes. I got an idea.

"Silver, if I jump, can you catch me with Psychic?" I called.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, on the count of three." I took a step back.

"One…two…THREE!" I jumped over the edge. I felt the familiar sensation of the tickling in my stomach for a second. Then I felt something grab me gently. I was lowered to the ground slowly. After I touched I looked at Silver.

"Thanks", I said before looking at the damage. After seeing it I added nervously, "Now could you put me back up there."

Shade was helping up a hurt Sandshrew. I looked past him at the massive amount of damage.

"We're going to need a bigger Pokémon", I said, completely horrified.

**To Be Continued…**

**No facts, sorry. I'll make up for it later. I have a new poll up that I think everyone will like. **


	20. Chapter 7 Part Three Shade's POV

**New chapter time. Oh, I'll also be giving away fan appreciation awards when this story reaches ninety reviews and again at one hundred reviews.**

The Kids (Part Three)

**Shade's P.O.V.**

The scene before me was an interesting one. Diamond was displaying great concentration during this battle. Every attack that was thrown at her was countered in some way. I found myself bewildered at her tactics. She wouldn't attack until she was sure she could hit her opponent. I never studied her attack behaviors before. She almost danced on when she fought. She may as well have.

The arc of my interest peaked when Diamond surprised me with a move I've never seen an Espeon use before. Michael told Silver to use Round. I don't know whether Diamond sensed it or planned it, but she used Dig and the musical beam missed her completely.

"Wow. Jovi thinks Diamond will win if Diamond keeps it up", Michael's sister cheered next to me. Jovi may have grown, but she still kept some of her traits. I was glad that she still talked in third person. Her new personality reminded me of Michael, though.

I turned my attention back to the battle. I saw Silver dodge out of the way as Diamond came out of the ground. She almost had him with that move. Then it happened. I saw Diamond's body light up the golden color of strong, concentrated Psychic Energy. The outer shell of her body hit Silver with enough force to drive a Aggron into submission. I couldn't hear it, but I knew that Silver had cried out in pain. I darted forward, in a hurry to find out just how much physical injury my friend had received.

I dodged around and jumped over the many scars and craters that littered the sparring field.

"Hey, is everything okay over here?" I called. I slowed to a stop and found Silver in a twitching heap. I looked him over. His external condition showed that his vitals were okay, but I could never be completely sure. I looked at Diamond. I saw her wince at my stern look. She knew better than to do something as foolish and risky as that.

Michael sprayed a Hyper Potion on Silver. The formula healed Silver; it worked better than any natural remedy I knew. Michael stood up.

"Well, now that we know Silver's alright, we can go for a walk", Michael announced. Sometimes Michael could be too cheery. This always made me uneasy. He never showed any other emotion.

I heard footsteps behind us. Jovi must have finally caught up.

"Big Brother!" Jovi cried out, "We're back! Can we go look for Pokémon now?"

"In a bit", Michael replied, "I want to let silver rest before we go."

I couldn't believe it. I had just given Jovi an entire tour of the camp and she wasn't tired of all that walking?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I barely heard the explosion.

"What was that?" Diamond asked.

Probably Brendan and May training", Michael said.

"What are they training with, Blast Seeds?" she asked.

"When Brendan and May train, they don't hold back, I would say that would be Sylvia's Overheat", he explained. I looked around at the sparring field, most of the craters there were from the very same two Pokémon Trainers.

"When they start a battle, you can't look directly into it or you'll go blind from the intensity of the heat and the blaze of the flames", I added. Diamond stared at me. I was telling the truth.

"Are you kidding?"

"Not the slightest bit."

"Brendan really likes Fire Type Pokémon. He has one in his team at all times", Jovi said. The five of us decided that it would be best if we went to check on the two. It wouldn't be a good impression on them if half of the camp was a charred canyon.

The lack of smoke and the muffled sound made me think. It didn't sound like a normal Brendan/May battle. Nor did it smell like one. There was no burning smell at all. We were at the edge of the came when my fear started to rise. Everyone was calm, no one seemed to notice an explosion. We came upon the couple at the base of the cliff. Something funny was going on. Both of them were laughing.

"Are you guys okay", Michael asked. They looked up, confused. Now I was really worried. As quickly as I could, I started to rule out the possible causes of that sound. I didn't hear anything anyone was saying, I was so deep in thought. I thought about the conditions of the weather and where we were when we heard the explosion.

_Let's see, _I thought, _it's winter, we were near Feather's Cliff, it had rained in that area recently…_

It hit me. The explosion wasn't from a Pokémon's move.

"Landslide", I said under my breath, the realization made me stiffen up, "LANDSLIDE!"

I quickly turned around and sped back the way we came. I didn't look back, it didn't matter if anyone was following me or not. I was sure someone was. I ran as fast as my body had let me. We had mistaken a giant landslide for something much smaller. Not to mention we had wasted almost twenty minutes walking back to camp.

I stopped at the sparring field and tried to determine the quickest way to get to the sight of the disaster. I closed my eyes to visualize the route I would take. Not to waste any more time, I ran for the other end of the clearing.

"Wait, Shade, let me catch up to you", someone called out to me. I couldn't make it out over the ringing in my ears. The fear of the landslide must have gotten to me. I was used to automatically knowing when a disaster happened and reacting immediately. I don't know what was the problem this time.

"No time! We've wasted enough already! I know where it is, just keep me in sight", I called over my shoulder.

It didn't take me long to reach the place where the other half of Stem Forest should have been. I stopped at the edge of the drop off. I was paralyzed. I had never seen so much damage in my life. The forest had fallen down into the deep gulch below. The gulch itself had steep walls, but no one could have thought half of a forest could have fallen into it. I summoned my voice.

"M-Michael", I murmured, hoping he was there.

"Yeah", he replied. I felt my fear relax somewhat.

"Do you have any Pokémon with you that can get to the R.R.B. CAMP quickly?"

"No, I let them all out back when we got here."

"Wait, I didn't let Ace out, yet, I didn't think it would be a good idea since he and Wind are still fighting", Brendan said. I heard the sound of the Swellow being released from his Pokéball.

"Ace, I need you to get to the camp, we need a giant search party, get everyone they can spare!" I commanded. He took off in the direction of camp.

I put one paw over the edge and slid down the steep wall. I had done it before, so it was easy this time. At the bottom, I felt the mud suck at my feet. There were many Pokémon trying to recover and save others. I saw that some of the Blue Rescue Brigade were already there. This calmed me down. The situation was under control.

I started to walk forward when I heard Silver call out.

"I guess we're even now", he called back up the wall. I didn't know what happened, but I had to make sure he wasn't going to joke around. I gave him a gentle push with my shoulder and shook my head. He stopped instantly.

He and Diamond worked out a plan to try and get her down while I went to help the other Pokémon. I spotted an injured Sandshrew and went over to help. I knew this disaster wouldn't be over for a long time.

But, help was on the way.

**Please tell me if there is anything is wrong with this chapter, I wrote it late at night and I was very tired.**

**Facts: 0 (No more info needed)**


	21. Chapter 8 Shade's POV

**I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated this story. All well, as long as I update I suppose.**

Making a Plan

**Shade's P.O.V.**

The sky was already a deep blue when I sent Diamond to bed. I had overestimated the disaster, we had already found and moved the survivors to various new locations. Lugia had helped with the search and we were almost ready to have a cleanup team prepped for mud removal.

"Shade", Cloud called, "you may want to see this."

He was back on top of what was left of the cliff. I looked around at my team of Michael's Eevolutions.

"Go rest, we can handle it from here", I instructed. They did as they were told and left back for camp. Some of the Rock Type had earlier carved steps into the steep wall that led back to camp. I followed my team, but stopped when I got to the top.

"What is it?" I asked Cloud. He pointed to where the ground ended in front of us. At first there was nothing of interest to see, but upon further inspection I saw a black mark along the edge. At this point my senses were heightened, that was a scorch mark. This was no accident.

"Cloud, bring me Michael", I said. I couldn't identify what had made the mark, but an experienced Pokémon Ranger might have been able to. I looked over what was left of the rescue. Lugia could be seen in the distance, carrying some of the injured and various Brigade Members back to camp.

"You called?" Michael asked behind me.

"Can you tell me what made this scorch mark", I asked. He kneeled down beside me, and ran two fingers across the black remains. He rubbed it around them. He gave the black powder a sniff, and bit his lower lip in what I thought was either confusion or uncertainty.

"I can't be for certain, but I think this came from a powerful Dragon Pulse", he said. That was all I needed to hear. I knew who the culprit was. And I also knew it was time to settle it.

"Michael, we need to talk", I said. I had hid the fact that Rayquaza had come back for me long enough.

_Some time and a brief explanation later…_

"You're saying our first plan didn't work", Brendan asked in disbelief. I nodded. I just finished telling them the recent events that had happened before they arrived. He, May, Michael and I were sitting around a fire for warmth as we talked. Jovi had fallen asleep hours before and was peacefully sleeping in one of their tents.

"We could always move you again", Michael suggested.

"No, I won't run anymore. Plus, I can't leave. I rebuilt my life here, and I found someone worth staying for", I replied. Of course, I was mentioning Diamond.

"So we fight", May asked.

"That, or we teach that dragon a thing or two about messing with one of ours", Brendan said.

"Before we do anything else, we have to find out where Rayquaza is hiding", Michael stated.

"That's our problem. Rayquaza has been using Pokémon to try and finish me off, and hasn't been seen here", I said. Everyone remained quiet. May and Brendan sat back and sighed in frustration.

"So we use bait to draw him out", Michael said. I looked at him.

"We can't be sure it'll work", I said.

"If Rayquaza is still holding that grudge against you, then it will work", Michael said in a definite tone.

"I can't argue with that. So what's the rest of the plan", Brendan inquired.

"We are going to need an ambush. No more than five should do the trick", Michael went on.

"We need a good ambushing point. Any ideas", May asked. I pondered the question for a few seconds.

"How about Stalagmite Trench? There are plenty of high points there", I suggested.

"Great, now we need to put together our ambush team", Michael said.

"Chill?" I suggested.

"Yes, she and Snow will be perfect", Michael said.

"I have Sally with me, Steel Type are effective over Dragon Type", May said.

"That's three, including Shade that's four. One more", Michael said.

"Alloy", Brendan said. Michael clapped his hands together.

"Perfect, now we set up a time, and find a way to get Rayquaza's attention focused on you", he said, motioning toward me.

"Can we continue this tomorrow?" May yawned, "It's late and I'm really tired."

"Fine, first thing in the morning", Michael said. We all stood and said good night. I walked back to my cave, where Diamond was already sleeping. I lay down next to her. Her soft, warm body kept me at ease.

"Shade", she said.

"You're supposed to be sleeping", I said.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that you were still working", she explained. I sighed, she cared about me so much.

"It's okay, I'm here now", I replied. She moved closer to me. I was about to drop off to sleep when she spoke up again.

"Hey, Shade", she whispered. I opened my eyes slightly.

"What is it", I whispered in reply. She rolled over and tenderly kissed me.

"I love you", she said softly, looking into my eyes. I smiled.

"I love you too", I said. With that, I gave her a small kiss on her nose. She beamed, and nestled her head into my chest. I put a paw over her and felt her drift off to sleep.

_My dream…_

"I can't believe it's all over", Diamond said, frolicking about as we made our way to the springs.

"I can't either, but the cleanup crew had finished getting rid of the mud and some of the Pokémon are returning to the valley", I said. I sighed, the snow was falling gently, but we could still go swimming in the warm springs. Something in the bushes made my ears perk up. I ducked as something green flew over me. It grabbed Diamond and flew into the air.

"Gyaaaaaah!" Rayquaza roared.

"Shade, help!" Diamond screamed as Rayquaza tightened his grip on her.

Terrified, I used Shadow Ball. But nothing happened. I didn't hesitate and tried to use Psychic, but I couldn't feel it leave my body. I tried Hyper Beam. Nothing. None of my moves worked, my power was gone. I ran forward, at least I could use Physical Moves. I jumped and as I neared them, Rayquaza whipped around and struck me with his tail. I hit the ground and skidded to a halt, unable to move. Diamond screamed harder than ever at my immobilized body. I saw Rayquaza look at Diamond.

I watched in pure terror as Diamond was raised to Rayquaza's awaiting jaws. His gripped loosened and she fell.

_End…_

I was snatched from that horrifying nightmare. Fortunately, I hadn't moved in my sleep and Diamond was still in the same position I last saw her in.

I was shaking fiercely. I didn't bother closing my eyes, because sleep wasn't going to come to me after what I had just experienced.

**I may revise this chapter and repost, so look out for any changes. Please proofread. **

***Review please***

***Note*: There will no longer be facts posted with my chapters. I would tell you why, but hey, it's not important.**


	22. Chapter 8 Diamond's POV

Meanwhile…

**Diamond's P.O.V.**

"Come on", I strained, "Almost there."

"We got him! Diamond you can drop it", Leafeon called. There was a thundering "boom" as the giant log I was lifting struck the ground.

The sudden release of pressure made me light headed. I shook it off and looked at my recent rescue. The Zigzagoon was twitching. I couldn't see any obvious injuries so I looked toward Leafeon for some assistance. She nodded and then looked over him.

"Are you at all injured?" she asked. He nodded and then motioned toward his left back leg.

She gave it a very soft pat. He cringed and gasped at the pain.

"It's broken", she observed. I looked to the skies for Wind and Breeze. After I saw the two Tailows, I shot an Aura Beam straight up, careful not to hit anything flying overhead. They saw my signal and swooped down, carrying a basket fashioned net harnessed to their bodies.

"You called?" Breeze asked. His twin rolled her eyes at his sarcasm to the situation.

"What's the story on this one", Wind asked in a more serious tone.

"Broken leg", came Leafeon's simple reply.

"Put him on the net", Breeze said. I gently used Psychic and hoisted the Zigzagoon into the air and placed him on the net. The twins started to flap their wings and picked up speed until they were hovering with the net was a few inches above the ground. Together they gained altitude and flew back to the camp.

"Hey, we've got another one over here", Chill called. We looked back in the direction of the shout. Chill and another Glaceon I thought would have to be Snow, part of Michael's team, were standing next to a stack of boulders. We rushed over. Muffled cries could be heard coming from within the pile of rocks.

The three looked at me. I knew exactly what they were thinking.

"I can't lift that", I said, shaking my head. I couldn't believe they would even think that! After seeing their morale drop, I added, "But I know someone who can."

I didn't wait for a response before I quickly took off over the mud covered valley. I almost tripped over a few divots on my way to the Pokémon that could help.

"Hey, Razor!" I called to him. The Sandslash turned to look at me.

"Can I help you Diamond?" he asked.

"You're not busy right now are you", I inquired. He shook his head.

"No, I'm mainly serving as cleanup", he replied.

"Good, we need a paw in digging a Pokémon out", I said.

"Lead the way I'll help", he said. Again, I took off for the opposite side of the mud caked valley.

"Here!" I shouted, pointing to the spot we heard the cry from. He quickly dug straight down, leaving me and Leafeon covered in semidry mud. I quickly shook it off and looked back up to see something come up out of the freshly made hole. It was a Furret.

"No injuries whatsoever", Leafeon said, amazed. That was odd, I would expect heavy injuries.

"How-", I started. Something else started to climb out the tunnel. It was a spherical force field. Within it was an Abra. It was asleep. Razor had pushed him out using his foreclaws.

"You sir", Snow said, "are the luckiest Pokémon alive right now. If you hadn't dived near this Abra, you could call yourself 'pancake' right now."

"I'm a ma'am, thank you", the Furret retorted. Her tone made my face light up in fury.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't…" Snow replied, turning in embarrassment.

"And for your information", she continued sourly, "I did not 'dive' near this Abra, I just so happen to be walking near him as the cliff collapsed."

"That's a very sorry attitude for someone who should be grateful. We just saved your lives", Chill remarked. They glared at each other. I tensed up, waiting to break up a fight.

"Hmph, I have no time for the likes of you. I shall take myself home and forget about this nonsense right away", the Furret huffed. If she kept going, I was going to need someone to hold me back. We watched as she hurried away in the other direction.

"Pompous fur ball", Snow commented. I looked at him and then suddenly had a question.

"Hey, Snow, just now, you said 'pancake'. What's that mean?" I asked. He turned toward me.

"Oh, a pancake is a food that humans make. It's a very flat cake that's usually eaten at breakfast time. I think it is a mixture of flour and water", he said. I understood him. He related the flatness of the pancake to what the Furret would have been.

"Doesn't sound appetizing", Chill said.

"Well, Brendan is very fond of them", he replied.

"Not to interrupt, but what do we do with him", Razor piped up, motioning toward the Abra.

"The Elder will take care of him until he wakes up", Chill said. I looked around for someone to help move him, and I noticed that Leafeon was no longer with us.

"Where did Leafeon go", I inquired.

"She left about five minutes ago while you were arguing with the Furret", Razor answered.

"Okay, I wonder why she took off", Snow asked.

"You guys go look for others to help, I'll bring our friend here to the Elder", Razor said.

I nodded a reply. Before I could take a single step, I heard someone shout my name.

"Diamond", Shade's voice rang out over the commotion. I turned and looked along the wall to see him standing at the artificial stairs. I ran over.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping that we could go back to the cave and sleep.

"Flare is calling all of the apprentices back to the camp. I was going to send you there anyway. I won't let you get overworked and pass out", he said. I knew arguing would be pointless, Shade would just stubbornly hold his ground. I agreed and left for the camp. I was worried that Shade would need help, but there were plenty of Pokémon around to fill that need.

The sun was setting fast and I knew it was time to eat dinner. I chose to go to the cave rather than the busy Mess Table. I knew Shade had a small stash of fruit in the back and he wouldn't mind if I took one or two apples.

Dinner was quick, but I was able to savor the apples. I left the cave to throw away the cores and take a bath in the hot spring. It was very dark by now, and I needed to hurry so I could get a good night's sleep.

As I neared the edge of the camp, I heard a whisper.

"Diamond", a voice said. I looked around but saw nothing. Confused, I continued to the outside of the camp until I heard it again.

"Psst, Diamond", it whispered again. I followed the voice until I saw that it came from a bush growing next the R.R.B.'s welcome trees. I crept closer until a green paw extended out and grabbed me. I was dragged into the bush until I was pulled into a sloped tunnel. My assailant and I were sent sliding down the passage and eventually came to a crashing stop at the bottom. When my eyes adjusted to the dim light provided by lit torches I saw that the underground cavern was riddled with plants. They were growing down from the ceiling and looked much like a thick jungle. The Pokémon that had grabbed me was the same one that went missing earlier that day.

"Leafeon, where-", I started.

"My home", she said, cutting me off, "welcome to my Grass Type sanctuary."

"Okay, why did you bring me here", I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you", she said, "And I won't wait for a response so just listen up."

I sat, ready to listen with all ears.

"When Flare called for all apprentices to return to the camp, I was on my way to look for Shade. He's been acting weird ever since Michael and the others got here. I knew since I was supposed to be back here I would have to spy on him, so after he sent you to camp, Cloud called him to look at a scorch mark near where the ridge had fallen. He looked very concerned about it, so he called for Michael to identify what had made it. I heard Michael say it was from a strong Dragon Pulse. He pulled Michael and all of the Trainers but Jovi to a part of the forest hidden by dense vegetation. He explained what had happened when he was kidnapped and what all Pokémon were involved. Shade explained that after all these years, Rayquaza had found him. He also said it was time to stop running. He mentioned how he found someone worth staying for. They planned an ambush for Rayquaza that will take place in a few days. You might want to confront him with this", she explained.

At first I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But then, it all began to make sense. I sighed.

"I'll have a talk with him first thing in the morning", I said. I didn't wait for a reply, and exited the cavern. I lay down in the cave, unable to fully concentrate. So many questions were swimming in my head I thought I would drown.

I was facing the cave's wall, so when Shade lay down next to me I jumped. He didn't seem to notice I was awake, so I spoke up.

"Shade", I said.

"You're supposed to be sleeping", he said with sarcastic sternness.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that you were still working", I replied truthfully and also lying. I heard him sigh.

"It's okay, I'm here now", he replied. I edged closer to him. A smile spread across my face.

"Hey, Shade", I whispered.

"What is it", he whispered back. I rolled over and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you", I cooed, looking into his eyes. He smiled.

"I love you too", he said. He gave me a small kiss on my nose. I smiled brightly, and buried my head into his chest. My mind wandered for a small second about what Leafeon had told me. That was until Shade put his foreleg over me. I felt so relaxed after that that I had no choice but to go to sleep.

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Almost one hundred reviews. I can't wait.**

**I have a fun little poll up, you guys should go check it out.**


	23. Chapter 9 Diamond's POV

***Update* By now, my profile should have been updated.**

***General Announcement* Sorry everyone, I got overloaded with homework and then I got really lazy.**

The Missing Umbreon

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed. I yawned, and stood up. I saw that Shade wasn't beside me this morning. I would have wondered where he was, but I remembered what Leafeon had told me the night before.

A weird smell was in the air. I looked to the middle of the cave and saw that a fire had been started not too long ago. Spark and Spice must have made their rounds early this morning. I looked outside to see a fresh new layer of snow on the ground. It was a bright morning.

I also saw that almost every Red Rescuer was out and about already. Something was going on, because they all were in a panic.

I walked outside, flinching at the cold snow against my feet. It was hard to walk through camp without bumping in to anyone. After some pushing and shoving, I made it to Circuit's canopy. On the way in I tripped and did a front flip, landing on my face. I pushed up and shook the dizziness away.

"Good morning Diamond", she greeted, her back turned toward me. She was wrapping a young Bellossom's leg in a bandage.

"You always know when I'm here", I commented, sitting down to waiting for her to finish.

"Well", she chuckled, "no one can crash into my office quite like you."

I remembered back to all of the times when I had somehow tripped, fallen, or slipped into the very spot I sat in.

I snickered. She finished the last wrap and told the Bellossom to take care and to be careful.

"You needed something?" she asked. I looked at her and then at the crowd.

"What's going on", I queried. She looked at me, shocked.

It was as if I should have known what's going on.

"I'm surprised, you of all Pokémon don't know. There's been word going around that Shade's going to track down Rayquaza. He says that Rayquaza is responsible for the landslide. There's also word that Chill went with him. Everyone's in a frenzy to find him and keep him from committing suicide. You are his mate, I thought if anyone would know it would be you", she explained.

Something didn't set right in my stomach. Leafeon told me he was supposed to start talking about in a few days. Why now? I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear Circuit saying my name.

"Diamond", Circuit repeated. I shook my head and looked at her.

"No, he didn't tell me", I muttered. I turned around. I know why he didn't tell me. He knew that I would try to stop him. I was maybe the only one that could. There was another thing that was souring in my belly. Leafeon said that he'd found someone worth staying for. That someone was me. I wasn't an expert in that area, but I knew that he was either going to win, or die. He wasn't going to give up until he could no longer breathe.

Suddenly, something pushed me to run. Panic and fear had finally set it. I took off for the camp's nearest exit. I knew just one thing, I had to find him.Leafeon hadn't told where me he would be fighting Rayquaza, so I was running blind.

I stopped, skidding to a halt. Looking back, I could still see the camp. I took a few deep breaths and walked back. I couldn't find him alone. I needed my team. Soon I was sliding back down Leafeon's cave.

"Leafeon!"

"Here." I made my way in her direction and saw that the entire team was there.

"We were wondering when you were going to get here", Wind said. They were all sitting around a flat topped rock. There was a map on it.

"From what I heard, they should be here", Leafeon resumed, placing her paw on a point on the map.

"Where?" I asked, rushing over to the map. Her paw was pointing at a place called "Stalagmite Trench". I never heard of that place before.

"We need to get there as fast as we can", Breeze stated. Wind nodded in agreement.

"When do we leave", I asked.

"When we're packed", Leafeon said. She left us and disappeared through the roots and other plants. She came back with four bags in her mouth. They looked like smaller versions of the ones that Brendan always wore.

"We need to get to the Supply Closet", Leafeon stated, dropping the bags. "Diamond, if you will, get these things on us."

"Ashes isn't going to let us in. Apprentices aren't allowed", Wind said.

I did my best to fasten the straps onto Leafeon. I found out how they went on and found it easy to slip it on her, and then onto me. I got the last two onto Wind and Breeze so that they could still fly as they wore them.

"Ashes doesn't need to know, besides, I have a plan for that", Leafeon explained., smirking.

We all followed her out of her home and through camp, trying not to get trampled. I had never personally gone into the Supply Closet, but I was willing to walk through pits of fire for my Shade.

When we got to our destination, Ashes was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Sal stood there, guarding the entrance to the cavern sternly. Leafeon smiled.

"Your plan?" I asked.

She smiled even wider. Sal saw us coming and looked the other way, pretending to be watching a suspicious Pokémon. He winked at us as he did so. I knew there was a reason Leafeon always hung out with him.

She motioned for us to follow her. We quickly darted inside. The cave was poorly lit; the torches that hung on the walls were barely burning.

"Start grabbing things", Leafeon instructed.

I looked around as the other two started to swoop things up and put them in the bags. I grabbed as many Battle Seeds as I could. Then, I filled the other half up with Oran Berries.

Leafeon had a small pile of tactical items collected in front of her. She motioned for me to help her out. Sometimes being able to use Psychic was a pain. Wind and Breeze had just finished zipping up each other's bags when I was done with Leafeon's.

"Come on we have to get to Stalagmite Trench before Rayquaza does", Leafeon announced. The four of us flew out of the Supply Closet, determined to get to Shade. Now my heart was pumping.

I couldn't let anything happen to Shade. And I wouldn't.

**This chapter may undergo some changes and revisions.**


	24. Chapter 10 Shade's POV

**I knew I promised updates on the nineteenth, but the computer I was hoping to upload them with turned out to be unreliable. I deeply apologize, but now my internet is back and I can now keep my promises. I'm very sorry.  
**

Guilty Decision

I sighed. Lying wasn't something that brought joy to me. I had to, Leafeon kept spying on me, so I had to lead her astray. Instead of going to the trench first, we decided to get Rayquaza's attention. I lied again when I said it would be two days. I knew I get Rayquaza to the trench in an hour if I had wanted.

"This is the place", I said. The scorch marks were still fresh in the ground from my battle with the Houndoom (I learned the name from Michael). I hoped that the tracks and other clues hadn't faded since my last visit here.

We searched the area for any sign that would lead us to him. I knew that Rayquaza couldn't do this alone without alerting the entire eastern half of the Orre Region. He needed native Pokémon to assist him.

While searching, I couldn't tell exactly what I was feeling. Whether it was excitement, or complete terror, it had me shaking. When I first came to the Orre Region, I knew I would have to face my fears sooner or later. Maybe I wouldn't have been so anxious if Diamond hadn't entered my life. I'm not complaining at the fact that she did, I just wished that the timing was different.

"Hey, I found some tracks", Brendan called.

I walked over to investigate. They were bigger and deeper than mine. Giving them a sniff, I quickly recognized the scent as the Houndoom's.

"It's faint, but I should be able to follow it." I looked around at the humans. "Try to keep up."

I darted in the direction the scent was the strongest. I had to hurry. Diamond and the others were surely going to try and help, and had to get there before them to keep them from interfering with our plans.

I led my team through the forest. I dodged stumps and jumped over rocks. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that the Trainers were riding their Flying-Type Pokémon to stay on my tail. Soon, the scent grew very weak. I stopped, and sniffed the ground. I looked around for any signs that would lead us to the Houndoom.

"I lost it." My statement didn't affect the others.

"Ace, fly up and look for anything suspicious", Brendan said to his Swellow.

I tried my paw at sniffing again, only to pick up the smell of water. I looked up and saw Corphish Creek. The Houndoom must have had a quick bath here. I examined the opposite bank. There were no tracks.

"I found something!" Ace called as he swooped down.

"What is it?" Brendan asked.

"I saw what looked like a nest on the ground. It was big." The Swellow was rewarded with a Blue PokéBlock.

"The Houndoom had a bath, and then he must have built a nest to take a nap after our battle", I deduced, "Let's go, I can pick up the scent again there."

We crossed the creek, which was fortunately shallow. Ace led the way to the nest which wasn't very far away from the bank. Other than our searching, nothing seemed to be different about the forest. The sun still shone, the Bird Pokémon still chirped, and the breeze still blew. There were no distractions, of which I was grateful for.

"Do you have the scent yet?" May stood over me while the other two searched for tracks. We decided to leave Jovi at the camp. This was dangerous, and she wasn't nearly experienced enough to help. She and Circuit would have fun together.

"Yes, and it's pretty strong." I walked around the nest, hoping to find a trail. Something didn't make sense. I kept sniffing, but the scent never faded, not even in the slightest. "That's strange", I said.

"What?" Michael looked at me.

"The scent doesn't fade. It's as if the Houndoom walked in circles around the nest." I smelled farther away from the nest, but the same results were produced.

"Or…" Brendan continued, "the Houndoom made several trips from here to a food source."

A twig snapped, causing us to freeze. We all looked in the direction of the sound. Several feet from us, the Houndoom stood, staring at us. I didn't dare to move until he did.

He must've decided that being outnumbered didn't present the best of odds, and he took off. I anticipated it and I fired a strong Shadow Ball at him. I was aiming at his back legs, but hit him in the back of the neck instead. The Houndoom buckled and rolled into a tree. I didn't waste any time, and pounced on him as he tried to get back up.

I pushed a paw into his throat. "Be still!" I barked. He stopped struggling and looked at me with hate filled eyes.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Where's Rayquaza?" I asked threateningly, "And if you lie, you will enter a world of suffering more than you have even heard."

"You'd think I'd tell you that?" He laughed, "I would rather di—"

"I CAN MAKE THAT HAPPEN!" I snarled, pressing my foot further into his throat.

He yelped. "I don't know!"

I saw his eye twitch. I eyed him darkly. "You think I can't tell when you're lying? You're wrong. Tell the truth!"

He cowered. "Okay, okay, just don't hurt me! You can find Rayquaza at—"

"On second thought", I said, getting a better idea, "You go tell him that I will be waiting for him at Stalagmite Trench. And I would do it with haste if I were you."

He nodded. As soon as I let him up, he dashed as far away from me as possible.

I turned to see the Trainers staring at me in disbelief. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you act so darkly before", Brendan said.

I shrugged, "I've been running from this my whole life. It makes no sense to delay it any further with well-behaved actions regarding those who helped start it."

"In other words…" Brendan said, "You're just so sick of this you're not going to be nice to any Pokémon that helped Rayquaza?"

"Yes. Let's go, we have to get to Stalagmite Trench before Diamond or anyone else does." I was going to run, but May picked me up and climbed on Blade. The Scarmory flew straight up.

"We can't waste time by running, so we'll fly", May explained. I looked back to see Brendan and Michael close behind us. I didn't look down, flying still wasn't my favorite means of travel.

That wasn't as big a worry as what I was currently thinking about. We had to be the first ones there, we had to be…


End file.
